Los 5 emperadores shinobi (haremcrossover)
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Naruto un niño marginado por el pueblo que debio verlo como un heroe, pero en medio de una paliza kiuby tomara el asunto en sus propias manos decide entrenarlo tomandolo como su hijo junto a dos niñas para convertirlos asi en los proximos dioses shinobi crossover/harem naruto y compañia poderosos posible loli
1. Chapter 1

"La leyenda de los 5 emperadores shinobi"

Prologo

Ya han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del kyubi no youko(demonio zorro de nueve colas) la aldea de konoha se a ido recuperando poco a poco del ataque y sigue demostrando ser la mas poderosa de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi pero dejando de lado eso, vamos a otro lugar de la aldea vemos a un niño de unos 5 años de pelo color rubio algo polvoriento y algunos rastros de sangre tiene los ojos de color azul zafiro como el cielo y tenia tres marcas felinas en ambos lados del rostro que lo hacían ver mono y salvaje (ojo soy hombre pero hay que darle el sintaxis correcto al fic) su piel era un poco bronceada pero en su rostro en ves de encontrarse una expresión de felicidad se podía ver el miedo y la angustia

se preguntaran que hace un niño a altas horas de la noche corriendo por las calles de Konoha pues este niño no era otro mas que naruto uzumaki el jinchuriiki del kyubi no youko que se encontraba huyendo de una turba de aldeanos furiosos que gritaban cosas como:-maten al demonio- o -terminemos con lo que inicio el yondaime- y cosas como esa y el pobre rubio se preguntaba que habia hecho para que le trataran de esa forma, -Que les e hecho para que me quieran lastimar- preguntaba el pequeño rubio que corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le respondian: -que no hiciste nada por tu culpa mi hijo murió- decía un aldeano con palo en mano dispuesto a golpear al niño este solo corría lo mas que podía logrando divisar mas adelante una esquina que se dispuso tomar para poder escapar pero lamentablemente no se dio cuenta que había entrado en un callejón sin salida pero ya era muy tarde ya que al darse vuelta para poder salir de hay se topa de frente a la turba furiosa los aldeanos se acercaban de manera lenta hacia el pequeño rubio que retrocedía paso por paso con mucho terror al ver que no tenia escapatoria;

en el interior del rubio muy contrario a la creencia popular entre los shinobis se encontraba el que podria considerarse el ser mas poderoso que existe desde tiempos antiguos pero lo extraño era que en ves de encontrarse un zorro de nueve colas gigante en su lugar se encontraba una chica muy hermosa a ojos de cualquiera que la contemplara de hermoso cabello carmesi que le llegaba a media espalda con dos orejas de zorrita un rostro de facciones muy finas como el de una hime(princesa) unos ojos de color rubí con la pupila rasgada de un color plata muy brillante tenia unos pechos copa d cintura bien detallada y piernas torneadas vestía un kimono de color blanco con detalles de zorritos en dorado ella era la zorra de nueve colas que pedía a gritos que dejaran al pequeño rubio- **ya déjenlo estúpidos aldeanos el no soy yo, déjenlo** \- decía la kitzune en un vano intento de detener la turba;

fuera de la mente del rubio los aldeanos se le abalanzaron encima al ojiazul con palos, piedras y kunais en el caso de los shinobis que se encontraban apoyando a los aldeanos -muere maldito demonio- decía un chunnin que le atravesaba el hombro al rubio haciéndolo gritar- deténganse yo no les e hecho nada, no me golpeen- pedía el ojiazul pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas la zorra ya harta de ver como trataban a su portador decide intervenir forzando su chakra para tomar control del cuerpo de naruto cuando logro tomar el control los rasgos del chico cambiaron su pelo se volvió mas salvaje sus bigotes se acrecentaron mas sus uñas y colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos se volvieron rojo rubí de pronto se quedo observando a los aldeanos,- **como se atreven estúpidos ningen(humanos) a atacar a un niño inocente pensando que era yo no se como el estúpido yondaime dejo a su propio hijo en manos de unos estúpidos pero viendo que no comprenden e tomado control de su cuerpo y destrozarlos por dañar a mi contenedor, digan sus ultimas palabras** -.

Las palabras dichas por el rubio ahora ojirojo los shokeo a todos el hijo del yondaime como era posible y nunca les dijeron que el yondaime hubiera tenido un hijo y ahora el kyubi habiendo tomado control del rubio viene y dice que el es el hijo del yondaime eso tenia que ser una mentira los aldeanos seguían en sus pensamientos y la zorra no esperando respuesta se lanza en contra de la turba de aldeanos y shinobis desmembrando y desgarrando a todo el que estuviera en su camino,.

uno de los chunnin se encontraba realizando sellos de mano terminando en el sello del tigre y el chunnin exclamo. _"katon: Goukakyu no jutsu(elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)"_ y exala una gran bola de fuego que se dirige al hacia el ahora ojirojo dándole de lleno el chunnin y aldeanos que quedaban presente comenzaron a reír pensando haber matado por fin al niño kyubi pero su sonrisa se borro de sus rostros cuando la nube de polvo se disipaba con el pasar del viento mostrando al rubio sin ningún rasguño y este fijo su vista en las personas que quedaban y exclama unas palabras que los aterra pero también llena de dudas a los presentes al escuchar una vos algo distorsionada pero con un toque ¿femenino?,- **pensaron que un ataque de fuego tan débil como ese me haría daño a mi quien soy considerada la diosa del fuego y la destrucción** -y sin mediar mas palabras se lanzo a las personas restantes en el callejón y acabo con todos, ya habiéndose desecho de todos los que osaron lastimar a su contenedor ya más tranquilo el asunto decide sacar al rubio de la carnicería antes hecha y lo lleva a un pequeño pero abundante bosque cerca del parque de konoha para asi evitar que se vea implicado y los ambus atrapen al rubio, ya habiendo llegado al lugar antes dicho libera al rubio del control y regresa a la mente del pequeño niño.

(Mindscape)

En la mente del niño este se encuentra dormido sin saber de lo ocurrido hace poco fuera de su mente, pasan unos minutos hasta que empieza a despertar; - ugh... q..que paso, donde estoy, estaré muerto- esas y muchas otras preguntas se hacia el pequeño niño viendo a sus alrededores y de pronto como si algo o alguien quisiera guiarlo siente como si una precencia lo llamara comienza a caminar por unas alcantarillas que tenia agua por donde quiera que miraba, dejando eso de lado sigue caminando por aquel tunel oscuro hasta que puede ver una pequeña luz al final del pasillo viendo eso decide acelerar el paso para llegar a lo que el cree la salida con esa idea en mente cruza la luz solo para encontrarse un enorme cuarto con rejas gigantes de color dorado y en el centro de la misma se puede avistar un papel con el kanji de (sello) tras las rejas no podía verse nada hasta que oye unos sonidos que provienen de detrás de las rejas el siendo un niño y teniendo una curiosidad natural se acerca un poco a la reja y pregunta de forma inocente -Quien esta ahí, quien eres?- pregunto nuestro joven héroe de cabellos rubios que no recibió respuesta inmediata hasta que siente que algo o alguien se aproxima fijo mejor su vista en la enorme reja para ver de quien se trataba pero jamas se espero ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban tras los barrotes un enorme zorro de nueve colas tras su espalda formando un abanico que miraba fijamente al chico que tenia en frente, no esta demás decir que el pobre niño estaba asustado estaba aterrado(en serio quien no se asustaría viendo de frente a un zorro de semejantes dimensiones) y lo estaba viendo fijamente estaba que se desmallaba hasta que el zorro para sacarlo de su estupor le hablo. - **eh... gaki(mocoso) tranquilo no te haré daño** -. Decía el enorme zorro tomando al chico desprevenido que solo atino a responder con un simple.-eh.- (que respuesta esperaban) fue una reacción extraña pero tomando en cuenta que te encuentres un enorme zorro y te diga que no te hará daño fue lo mas raro del mundo para el rubio pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz del zorro nuevamente. - **eh... gaki ponme atención a lo que te voy a decir** -. Pero es interrumpido por el rubio, -ehn... quien eres y donde estamos?.- preguntaba el ojiazul el zorro bufo pero igual le contesto. - **estamos en tu mente chico y quien soy pues... soy kyubi** -. Pero es interrumpido nuevamente por un grito del ojiazul. -El KYUBI PERO NO QUE EL YONDAIME TE MATO-. Grito/pregunto el rubio, el enorme zorro tenia un tic en el ojo por ser interrumpido nuevamente.- **que no me interrumpas** -. Grito el gran zorro asustando al rubio que opto por quedarse callado el zorro viendo esto decide continuar.- **bien como iba diciendo antes de que interrumpieras yo soy kyubi no youko y respondiendo a tu pregunta el yondaime no me mato no se puede matar a un biju solo podemos ser sellados y antes de que preguntes si estoy sellado en ti chico** -. Pero es interrumpido... otra vez.

.-entonces es por ti que me tratan mal, por ti estoy solo-. Decía con lagrimas en los ojos, el zorro lo ve con pesar pero aun asi le responde.- **asi es chico, se que no es mucho pero quiero pedirte perdón por el trato que has recibido, pero no era mi deseo atacar esta aldea fui obligado a atacar konoha por un hombre que tenia un sharingan y obligo a atacarla y el yondaime para evitar mas destrucción me sello en un niño recién nacido pero no fue cualquier niño me sello en su propio hijo con la esperanza de que controlara mi poder y que la aldea lo viera como un héroe pero lamentablemente no fue asi** -.

Pero es interrumpido una vez mas.- es.. espera d..dijiste su hijo y e...estoy en mi mente eso q...quiere decir q..q..que el yondaime era mi padre-. El zorro estaba irritado por la interrupción pero se calmo y le contesto.- **asi es chico el yondaime o minato namikaze fue tu padre y tu madre se llamaba kushina uzumaki la heredera del clan uzumaki** -. El ojiazul tenia lagrimas en los ojos y pregunto.- porque me hicieron esto acaso no me querían-. Dijo el chico pero el enorme zorro le respondió de manera rápida.- **claro que te querían; tu eras lo mas preciado que esperaban pero las circunstancias no les dejaron mas salida, kushina y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien pero le hice una promesa antes de su muerte; le prometí que te cuidaría y protegería y es lo que haré es por eso que quiero proponer entrenarte para que seas el mas poderoso de todo el continente elemental** -. El ojiazul al escuchar estas palabras lloraba de felicidad sus padres lo querían y lo protegieron hasta el final.-gracias kyubi-. Escucho un "kurama" .-ah-. - **kurama mi nombre es kurama** -. Dijo el gran zorro .-gracias kurama entrenare duro y nunca me rendiré seré el mas fuerte te lo ía el rubio con una gran sonrisa de repente le llego algo a la mente por lo que decide preguntar.- eh, kurama solo por curiosidad eres chico o chica?-. El zorro se le queda viendo fijo un rato como pensando si responderle o no, en cuanto al rubio este esperaba una respuesta de repente algo brillaba en el cuarto dende se encontraban luego que la luz desapareció el rubio se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a una chica en vez de un enorme zorro(apariencia antes descrita).- **que te parece naruto-kun** -. Pregunto la ahora chica.- eres hermosa-. Dijo el rubio sonrojando a la chica que aceptemoslo biju y todo nunca habia recibido halagos de nadie jamas ella bajo un poco la mirada para que no vieran su sonrojo y murmuro un .- **gracias** -. Que el rubio escucho apenas haciéndolo sonreír anchamente causando que la chica quisiera apresarlo entre sus pechos hasta que estuviera satisfecha pero se controlo,.

En tanto el rubio seguía sonriendo hasta que le llego una idea y quería preguntárselo a la chica frente a el.-eh kurama puedo preguntarte algo-. Dijo .- **ya lo hiciste pero continua** -. El cambio su sonrisa a una expresión nerviosa y vacilante en tanto la chica estaba curiosa por lo que quería preguntar el chico frente a ella hasta que este decidió lanzar la pregunta.- p... podria llamarte ka-san siempre me has cuidado y curado cuando era atacado por los aldeanos y creo que te mereces ese titulo ya que siempre has estado conmigo-. Termino de decir el nervioso rubio esperando una respuesta en tanto la chica se encontraba en total shock, nunca en su larga y cuando me refiero a larga es porque es larga vida le habia sucedido esto nunca se espero eso de su contenedor después de verlo por un rato buscando rastro de burla o mentira y viendo que el chico se encontraba cada vez mas nervioso ella sonrió como nunca antes lo habia hecho antes de estirar los brazos y decir.- **ven aquí naru-chan claro que puedes llamarme ka-san mi pequeño rubio** -. Tras terminar de decir eso fue taqleada por un borrón de cabello rubio que la abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad y exclamaba.-gracias ka-san-... fin prologo.

 _ **que les parece el prologo se que esta un poco largo pero mi idea es salir lo mas rápido de la aldea, otra cosa este sera un harem masivo ya tengo 3 que son hinata y tenten quienes daran algunas sorpresas asi como el rubio y 1 oc creación de mi hermano para darle sabor al fic en el siguiente capitulo dejare el nombre de algunas chicas por el cual votaran a ver quien entra en el harem, también quiero decirles que habrá muchas sorpresas el rubio y las 3 chicas que regresaran con el a la aldea serán mas poderosos que un ninja normal por lo que podrán darle pelea a 3 kages cada uno al mismo tiempo así como kurama también tendrá su regalito no quiero hacer algo tan pegado al kanon por lo que cualquier idea, personaje y habilidades que tengan en mente me lo hacen saber así como opiniones y comentarios todos serán bienvenidos por cierto con respecto a los fans de sakura y sasuke habra un cambio con sakura después de la batalla en nami aquí quiero hacer un itasaku quiero darle algo de merito al pobre itachi y sasuke bueno el recibirá sus pataditas bueno bye nos leemos,,.. una cosa mas que se me olvidaba aquí abra un nuevo doujutsu que dejara al byakugan y el sharingan pendejo ahora si nos leemos bye... jigoku no phoenix fuera.**_

 **Capitulo 2 "chapter 1"**

 **"planeación y conociendo 2 nuevas amigas".**

Después de un largo abrazo en donde ambos tanto la pelirroja como el rubio se sentían completos que nada los separaría; en donde la pelirroja biju sentía que habia cumplido uno de sus mas grandes sueños por fin tenia un hijo que, aunque no fuera de sangre era su cachorro aquel al que protegería de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, para el pequeño rubio sentía que por fin habia encontrado lo que siempre habia buscado una madre que cuidara y velara por el que siempre lo querría como a nadie en el mundo.

Siguieron abrazándose por unos minutos mas hasta que se separan la ahora madre toma al rubio de los hombros y este se queda viéndola esperando a que le dijera algo y a lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho.- **muy bien naru-chan es hora de hablar sobre tu entrenamiento para volverte mas fuerte** -. Dijo la pelirroja a su ahora hijo que la veía con entrellitas en los ojos .-en serio ka-san me vas a entrenar-. Grito/pregunto el rubio emocionado.- **asi es naru-chan,pero solo podre entrenarte en ninjutsu y fuiinjutsu no soy muy buena en genjutsu y no se nada en kenjutsu y en taijutsu te enseñare mi propio estilo y el estilo de mi padre y hay una condición para entrenarte** -. Expreso la pelirroja.-y cual es esa condición ka-san-. Expreso el ojiazul su duda.

.- **son 2 condiciones la primera; debes salir de la aldea y antes de que repliques el porque lo hago es muy simple si te ven entrenando sin un sensei comenzaran a sospechar y te vigilaran todo el tiempo y puede traerte problemas y no te preocupes volveremos para la graduación de los genin y la segunda condición te la daré en lo que estemos por partir aceptas naru-chan** -. Termino de explicar la pelirroja, en tanto el ojiazul pensaba lo que su oka-san le habia dicho tendría que irse de la aldea para poder entrenar pero tenia razón con todo lo que le habia dicho asi que era la mejor opción que tenia asi que se dispuso a responderle a su oka-san.- esta bien ka-san tienes razón en lo que dijiste,asi que... cuando nos vamos-. Dijo y pregunto el uzumaki.- **mmm... dentro de tres días estaría bien pero debemos irnos sin que nadie se de cuenta para evitar inconvenientes esta bien** -. Termino de explicar la pelirroja, en tanto el rubio lo medito unos momentos hasta que le respondió .-esta bien ka-san-..- **muy bien ahora debes dormir, te recomiendo te quedes en el bosque por esta noche** -..-ok ka-san me iré a dormir hasta mañana ka-san-..- **hasta mañana naru-chan** -. Y la chica le da un beso en la frente al niño que le regala una gran sonrisa a la chica que se la devuelve hasta que el chico se desvanece de su paisaje mental para caer en un profundo sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

un nuevo dia llega a konoha y los rayos del sol poco a poco se escabullían entre las copas de los arboles hasta que unos pocos llegaron al rostro del rubio que yacía dormido obligándolo a despertar .-ouh.. ya voy... ya voy... ya me levanto, estúpido sol que no me deja dormir-.(en alguna parte del cielo cierta diosa del sol se sentía aludida y con ganas de asustar a un chico rubio por alguna extraña razón) regresando con naruto este seguía murmurando cosas de soles que no lo dejaban soñar con su amado ramen cuando de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza que le hablaba.- **buenos días naru-chan, espero que estés listo porque tenemos mucho que hacer antes de partir** -. Exclamo la chica desde la mente del rubio.- buenos días ka-san, que debo hacer-. Pregunto el ojiazul emocionado .- **primero ve a comer algo, ya después iremos a la casa de tus padres nos llevaremos todo lo que te dejaron, ya que estoy segura que los viejas momias consejeras querrán apoderarse de todo lo que se encuentre hay, pero eso después ahora ve a comer algo para iniciar los preparativos** -. .-si ka-san ya voy-. Termino de decir el ojiazul para salir corriendo hacia la salida del bosque para dirigirse al único lugar donde le permitían entrar sin ser despreciado pero antes de seguir en sus pensamientos escucho un pequeño llanto y ruidos de una turba pero no parecían ser de adultos sino de niños.

Movido por la curiosidad se acerca a ver que pasa solo para ver a unos niños molestando a una niña peliazul corto con destellos negros de ojos blancos pero estos tenían un tono de color perla muy hermoso y de piel pálida cual muñeca de porcelana y vestía un kimono rosa claro con flores de sakura y bordeados rosa oscuro el pequeño rubio en un arranque de ira se lanza contra los niños para que dejaran de molestar a la pequeña niña que ahora miraba a su rubio salvador con un pequeño sonrojo al ver como el niño rubio la defendía de los niños que la atacaban.

Luego de que el rubio lograra alejar a los atacantes de la niña peliazul este se voltea para poder ayudarla a levantarse ya cuando ambos estuvieron de pie el rubio le pregunta el porque los niños la molestaban y ella le responde que por ser hija del líder del clan hyuga piensan que ella menosprecia a los que no pertenecen a dicho clan y por eso comenzaron a molestarla.

El rubio le responde que ella no parece mala persona que es mas le parece muy bonita a lo que la pobre niña se sonroja de tal manera que le haría competencia a una ceresa, siguieron hablando otro rato mas entrando en confianza llegando al punto de que el le contó que es huérfano y ella que su madre habia muerto hacia ya un año atrás y desde ese entonces su padre la trata de forma fría y le dice que es débil esto a naruto lo enfurece y el le responde que juntos demostraran que serán los mas fuertes de la aldea ella haciente feliz siguieron platicando otro rato hasta que llego un hyuga de la rama secundaria para llevarse a la peliazul al complejo hyuga ella antes de irse le pregunta al rubio si volverá a verlo este le responde que si, que al dia siguiente estaría en ese mismo lugar ella feliz se va con el hyuga hasta que el ojiazul los pierde de vista y entonces decide irse a comer su tan ansiado ramen,.

Mientras el rubio se dirigía a su local de ramen favorito dentro de su mente la pelirroja biju se habia mantenido callada y pensativa ya que desde que su rubio hijo se habia encontrado con la peliazul habia sentido un chakra muy familiar en la pequeña niña pero no lograba recordar de donde; la pelirroja continuaba en sus meditaciones y fuera de la mente del rubio este se encontraba comiendo su tan adorado ramen mientras la joven ayame ichiraku lo veía comer cantidades imposibles para un pequeño niño, ayame es una chica pelimarron de ojos chocolate y de piel pálida porcelana vestía un mandil de color blanco junto a un gorrito del mismo color que el mandil para evitar que su cabello cayera en la comida.-oye naruto-kun, no deberías comer mas despacio te puedes enfermar-. Exclamo la pelimarron al rubio que seguía comiendo .-jeje... lo siento ayame-chan es que el ramen de ichiraku es el mejor-. Dijo el rubio con su sonrisa patentada uzumaki(marca registrada no distribuir ni vender)

la pelimarron se sonrojo un poco viendo al pequeño niño sonreír le parecía muy lindo sobre todo con sus marquitas en la mejillas ella se golpeo mentalmente por pensar esas cosas con un niño, el rubio siguió comiendo hasta estar satisfecho ahora se le ve caminando por las calles de la aldea en ese momento escucha la voz de su madre.- **naru-chan es hora de ir a la casa de tus padres para empezar a guardar todo y poder irnos pronto** -. .-muy bien ka-san hacia donde me dirijo-. Pregunto el chico .- **la casa de tus padres se encuentra en el monte hokage naru-chan** -. Termino de decir la pelirroja.

Ahora vemos al rubio en dirección al monte hokage el iba pensando en como seria su entrenamiento y que tan fuerte se volvería en ese momento escucha un pequeño llanto a lo cual el se preguntaba si hoy era el dia de encontrar llantos a donde quiera que fuera ya dejando sus pensamientos de lado se acerca a ver que sucede cuando logra ubicar el lugar de donde provienen los sollozos se da cuenta que se trata de un pequeño claro donde se puede ver que hay blancos de practica con unos pocos kunai y shuriken en el centro del claro se encuentra una niña que aparenta 1 año mayor que el.

La niña era de piel blanca pálida de cabello color marrón que lo tenia atado en dos chonguitos ojos marrón igualmente nariz pequeña y rostro perfilado estaba vestida con un kimono estilo oriental de color avellana y detalles en negro el rubio se acerco y le pregunta que le pasaba ella le responde que quiere ser fuerte para demostrarles a todos que llegaría a ser como su ídolo tsunade-sama la legendaria sannin pero que no sabe como hacerlo el chico le dice que ella se hará muy fuerte con entrenamiento y nunca rindiéndose ante nada ni nadie lo seria.-gracias um... eto..-. El rubio se da cuenta que no se habia presentado.-naruto, uzumaki naruto-. .-gracias naruto-kun soy tenten-. Dijo solamente dando a entender que no tenia apellido el chico recordando que tenia que irse la dice que mañana iría al parque que si iría a verlo ella le dice que si que hay estaría.

el chico siguió su camino hacia la casa de sus padres sin que nadie se diera cuenta una vez que llego hay se quedo con la boca abierta viendo una enorme mansión de tres pisos con un gran frente un estanque con peses koi y un camino que se dirige a la entrada de la mansión el le pregunta a su madre como hace para entrar-. **debes poner algo de tu sangre en la puerta para que la barrera te deje entrar solo alguien de sangre namikaze o uzumaki podria entrar en este caso tu posees ambas asi que no hay problema, anda vamos a entrar y empezar a guardar todo-**. Una vez terminado de explicarle deciden entrar al complejo una vez adentro el rubio volvió a dejar caer su mandíbula al ver la casa por dentro era realmente hermosa (no la describo porque serian muchas cosas y en mucho trabajo) en el centro de la sala se encuentra un cuadro de sus padres que el mira con los ojos cristalizados la pelirroja lo ve y forma una sonrisa sincera viendo a su rubio por fin conocer a sus padres aunque fuera por medio de una fotografía la chica decide sacarlo de sus pensamientos para empezar a guardar todo para poder partir cuanto antes, con eso en mente salen de la sala y revisan toda la mansión empezando por la biblioteca, el estudio y por ultimo las habitaciones cuando los dos presentes entran a una habitación que decía en la puerta "minato y kushina" ven lo hermosa que es la habitación pintada de un rojo sencillo piso de madera habia una cama grande matrimonial una cómoda junto a la cama también habia un ropero grande y un baño propio la habitación era hermosa por no decir menos pero habia algo curioso sobre la cama habia tres cartas dirigidas hacia el rubio ojiazul que al verlas se acerca lentamente y tomándolas con el mas sumo cuidado como si de cristal se tratara.

Habían dos que tenían los nombres de "minato y kushina" y una mas que decía "kushina uzumaki" naruto decidió leerlas con la pelirroja tomando la primera de minato que decía: **hola naruto soy tu padre minato namikaze o mejor conocido como el yondaime hokage si estas leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy en este mundo y cumplí mi misión y ahora deberé estar en el estomago de shinigami-sama se que a lo mejor debes odiarme por dejarte solo y estaré de acuerdo si es lo que sientes, en estos momentos ya debes saber que dentro de ti se encuentra sellado el kyubi y quiero contarte la verdad de ese dia; el dia de tu nacimiento un hombre con una mascara naranja apareció y te tomo de rehén con el fin de alejarme de tu madre quien era la anterior contenedora del kyubi logrando su objetivo separándome de tu madre logrando asi liberar al zorro y atacar la aldea y para poder protegerte y a la aldea no me queda mas opción que sacrificarme sellando al zorro nuevamente, quiero que sepas que selle a kyubi en ti porque se que lograras llevarte bien con el y proteger la aldea que ahora esta en tus manos adiós hijo y espero me perdones por haberte condenado a una vida de sufrimiento adiós naruto cuidate se despide minato namikaze yondaime hokage de konohagakure no sato.**

El pequeño rubio lloraba después de leer la carta de su padre y el realmente no podía odiarlo ya que el dio su vida para protegerlo y proteger la aldea y ahora el y la pelirroja saben que sucedió realmente ese dia y ella estaba en verdad furiosa prometiéndose que no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su hijo.

El rubio tomo la siguiente carta perteneciente a su madre biológica que decía: **hola naru-chan soy yo tu mama kushina uzumaki si estas leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy contigo siento haberte dejado solo mi pequeño me hubiera gustado verte decir tus primeras palabras, tus primeros pasos, primer dia de academia tu primera misión tu primera novia me hubiera gustado verte crecer mi sochi, junto a esta carta y la de tu padre se encuentra una mas donde están algunas cosas que debes saber y para adelantarte algo debes saber que eres el heredero de el clan y tienes derecho a un puesto en el consejo una vez se te diga sobre tu legado,... ah para estas alturas se que ya debes conocer a kyubi y se que se llevaran bien estas palabras son para ella, kyubi quiero agradecerte todo lo que pasamos juntos se que no nos llevamos bien mientras estuviste sellada en mi pero sobre todo siempre te considere como mi mejor amigo y para agradecértelo mas se que llegaras a ver a naru-chan como tu propio sochi adjunto a la segunda carta se encuentra un documento donde podrás adoptar a naru-chan solo debes firmarlo y que el sandaime lo apruebe gracias por todo kyubi-san cuida a nuestro sochi, bueno cuidate mucho naru-chan te quiero se despide tu madre kushina uzumaki la habanera sangrienta.**

Por segunda ves el rubio lloraba tenia una madre que lo quería mucho y también se encontraba feliz ahora su ka-san kurama podria adoptarlo sin ningún problema y kurama también se encontraba feliz y sorprendida kushina la consideraba su mejor amiga aunque claro esta pensaba que era hombre porque nunca se lo llego a decir y podria adoptar al rubio legalmente ya repuestos de las cartas y diferentes emociones pasaron a leer la ultima carta que tenia el rubio en su mano despacio la fue abriendo para ver que secretos habían plasmados en ese papel dirigido hacia el mismo...

 **que habra en la carta que les dejo kushina y que sera los que les depara la nueva vida que se les abre paso y lo que están por descubrir... se despide jigoku no phoenix. ja ne hasta pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 3 chapter 2**

" **revelaciones y cambiando un poco los planes".**

Nos encontramos en la mansión namikaze donde podemos ver a un rubio que estaba por abrir una carta que le revelaría algunas cosas que en un futuro le ayudaría mucho, con decisión abre la carta y empieza a leer lo que dice asi: **naru-chan en esta carta encontraras algunas cosas interesante y algunos deberes, 1; quiero que sepas que aparte de uzumaki namikaze también eres un senju lo descubrí unos días antes de que nacieras parece que tu padre era un senju y tampoco sabia sobre esto siempre tuve algunas sospechas en el tipo de chakra de tu padre tenia cierto parecido con el de hashirama-jisan asi que hice una prueba con el de tsunade-sensei y salio positivo pero nunca pude decirselo ya que se acercaba tu nacimiento, 2; quiero decirte que mis tres alumnas podrán ayudarte cuando necesites ayuda ellas se llaman kurenai yuhi, anko mitarashi y yugao uzuki cuando estés en dificultades puedes pedirles ayuda, 3; esto es importante naru-chan debes saber que hay dos senjus mas a parte de tsunade y tu padre, la primera es una niña que encontré hace poco y que deje en el hospital para que la cuidaran como no tenia un nombre decidí llamarla tenten si todo salia bien en el parto la adoptaría y seria tu hermana o quizás algo mas en el futuro y la segunda es la hija de mi compañera de equipo que esta por nacer nadie mas sabe sobre su legado solo ella y yo su nombre es hana hyuga y me dijo que su hija se llamaría hinata y para un futuro ella y yo decidimos comprometerlos pero si ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo pueden deshacer el compromiso, 4; como ultimo regalo te dejo en herencia mi katana es una espada muy especial con habilidades únicas ella puede elegir a su portador es el mayor tesoro del clan uzumaki naru-chan y ahora como heredero te pertenece, y por ultimo y no menos importante la biblioteca del clan se encuentra en uzushio el secreto para abrirla es chakra de un uzumaki y algo del chakra de kyubi fue una medida de seguridad que ideo mito-basan para proteger nuestro legado, se que son muchas revelaciones para ti naru-chan pero confió en ti mi pequeño y se que kyubi te ayudara se despide tu madre kushina uzumaki la habanera sangr** **ienta..**

decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco estaban sin palabras que puedan expresar como se sentían las dos niñas que conoció hoy eran descendientes de hashirama senju al igual que el y mas aun la pequeña niña peliazul era su prometida y su madre esperaba que la niña llamada tenten fuera algo mas que una hermana para el, aunque eso planteaba unas preguntas en su cabeza que era una prometida y que era eso mas que amigos? En el interior de la mente del rubio la pelirroja todavía se encontraba ida, ya entendía porque se le hacia tan familiar el chakra de esas pequeñas eran senjus igual que su hijo y en estos momentos se planteo la idea de cambiar un poco los planes y llevarse a las pequeñas con ellos y entrenarlas y de paso que su hijo las conozca mas de cerca ahora que se entera que las dos son prometidas del rubio pero pensándolo bien mejor opción no pudo tomar kushina ahora renacerían tres clanes poderosos y sumándole la segunda condición al rubio pronto se levantaría de las cenizas el clan ootsutsuki podria ser su madre pero también podía tener hijos con el rubio en unos años mas después de todo tanto en el clan ootsutsuki como el uzumaki se esta permitido el incesto pero mejor pensar eso mas adelante ahora era el momento de modificar los planes un poco y comunicárselo a su hijo pronto y teniendo ese ultimo pensamiento decide llamar la atención de su rubio niño.- **naru-chan-.** Pero el rubio no la escuchaba quien se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos .- **eh, NARU-CHAN-.** En ese momento el rubio salio de sus pensamientos asustado por el grito.- ahhh.. q..que pasa ka-san-. Pregunto el rubio entre asustado y nervioso .- **uf...presta atención naru-chan haremos unos pequeños cambios al plan dado a esta nueva información mañana cuando te reúnas con las pequeñas quiero que les muestras esta carta y después toques sus frentes para traerlos aquí y explicarles lo que haremos y que decisión tomaremos bien-.**.-esta bien ka-san pero tengo una duda?-. .-¿cual?-. .-que es prometida y eso mas que una hermana?-. La pelirroja tenia una gota tras la cabeza por la pregunta y haciéndose una nota mental de explicarle muchas cosas al rubio.- **bueno naru-chan prometida quiere decir que te casaras con ella cuando seas mayor y mas que una hermana es lo mismo que una prometida, pero es tu decisión si te casas o no pero me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto de ante mano te digo que por ser el heredero de tres clanes pronto cuatro tendrás que renacer dichos clanes osea que tienes que casarte con varias mujeres-.** El rubio ante esa explicación se le subieron los colores al rostro al pensar que debería casarse con muchas mujeres pero recordó la pregunta de su madre y se dispuso a responder .- bueno con respecto al compromiso que hizo oka-san no lo desare primero quiero conocerlas mejor y ver como resulta todo esto y para futuro también pero eso si no me casare con nadie que no ame no quiero un matrimonio sin amor-. Termino de decir determinado el rubio cosa que hizo sonreír de sobre manera a la pelirroja de que su hijo pensara asi ya terminando todo lo que les hacia falta se fueron de la mansión con la promesa de que en un futuro recuperaría lo que es suyo por derecho y asi paso el resto del dia con nuestro rubio en su pequeño departamento hablando y planeando su entrenamiento con la pelirroja dando paso a la noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo dia se presenta en konoha los aldeanos se levantaban a abrir sus lugares de trabajo, los ninjas a realizar sus misiones pero pasemos al hogar de nuestro héroe rubio que apenas estaba despertándose perezosamente con flojera se tallaba un ojo para terminar de despertarse en eso recordó la carta de su madre y los cambios en los planes de escape.

Con rapidez se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha fría para terminar de espabilarse ya habiéndose duchado y cambiado de indumentaria prepara un poco de ramen instantáneo y se sienta a comer pasados unos minutos el rubio sale de su departamento con dirección al parque a encontrarse con sus dos amigas aquellas que conoció el dia anterior para revelarles ese gran secreto y ver si las convencía de irse de la aldea junto a el a entrenar.

Una vez hubiera llegado al parque busca detenidamente tratando de encontrar a alguna de sus nuevas amigas, en eso logra divisar una cabellera marrón cerca de un columpio y ve que se trata de tenten el a paso lento se acerca a la niña que al alzar la mirada se topa con la del rubio y diciendo agua va corre a abrazar y saludar al pequeño rubio que estaba algo sonrojado por la cercanía de la niña y el leve recuerdo de lo que decía la carta.

La niña lo ve con el rostro algo sonrojado y ella algo confundida pregunta.-esta bien naruto-kun estas algo rojo-. A lo que el rubio le responde algo nervioso.- n..nada ten-chan no te preocupes-. Termino el rubio que ya mas calmado decide hablar.- oye ten-chan hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte pero antes busquemos a alguien mas que hace falta-. .-esta bien naruto-kun a quien debemos buscar-. .-ven pronto la conocerás-. En lo que el rubio dijo esto se llevo a la pobre niña a rastras buscando a la peliazul que no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que esta se encontraba jugando con otra niña de unos 2 años menor que ella de facciones idénticas solo que la pequeñita tenia el pelo castaño como todo hyuga y vestía un pequeño kimono de color verde limón muy lindo el rubio se acerco a la peliazul a saludarla ella al escucharlo se sonroja y comienza a voltear lentamente a ver a su salvador del dia anterior junto a otra niña de pelo marrón que venia agarrada de la mano de esta ella por alguna razón se sentía incomoda de que esa niña estuviera tan cerca de su naruto en eso repara en su pensamiento y se sonroja mas si eso es posible.

A su lado la niña castaña por alguna razón tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al ver al niño rubio con marquitas en la cara ella solo tenia un pensamiento en ese momento "es lindo" y se sonrojo un poco mas por este pensamiento.

El rubio ya estando cerca de la peliazul decide hablar para decidir pronto que es lo que haría ya que el dia de su partida seria el siguiente, .-oye hinata-chan puedo hablar contigo sobre algo importante -. ella asiente y iba a ir con el rubio pero en ese momento siente un tirón en su kimono y al voltear a ver se da cuenta que es su hermanita que la estaba halando .- lo siento hanabi-chan, naruto-kun ella es hanabi mi hermana menor-. La pequeña saluda de forma algo timida el rubio se acerco un poco y la saludo con su sonrisa zorruna haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña y a las presentes en ese momento el rubio recordó que se olvido presenta a su amiga tenten.- eh.. lo habia olvidado hinata-chan hanabi-chan ella es tenten-chan-. La pelimarron saludo con un ohayo tranquilo el rubio recordó por lo que estaba hay asi que decide poner tierra de por medio .- eh.. chicas debo hablar con ustedes de algo importante también puedes traer a tu hermanita hanabi, hinata-chan les puede ser muy interesante todo los que le contare-. Termino de decir el ojiazul los niños ya mas tranquilos se van a un lugar sin mucha vista(chismosos) para contarle todo a las chicas.

Ellas al escuchar todo lo que dijo el ojiazul estaban incrédulas las hermanas hyuga por que se enteraron que su madre no era una hyuga de sangre era una senju lo que las hacia familia del shodaime hokage y de la niña pelimarron y el rubio mismo también que este era hijo del yondaime y su madre fue compañera de equipo de la madre del rubio y la pelimarron no estaba mejor estaba sorprendida al saber que pertenece a un clan y uno de los mas poderosos pero sobre todo que era familiar de su ídolo tsunade senju pero tenia la duda de como el rubio sabia eso y las otras presentes tenían esa misma duda por lo que decidieron preguntar .-eh.. naruto-kun como sabes eso?-. Este para no tener que explicar tanto decide darles la carta para que la leyesen por si mismas.

Ellas al terminar de leer la carta estaban mas sorprendidas que antes y full sonrojadas cuando se enteraron de los compromisos y de que una de ellas se enterara que la madre de su rubio amigo quería adoptarla pero ocurrió el ataque y no pudo pero ahora sabia que incluso tenia un prometido puede que ahora su vida mejoraría mucho mas al estar al lado del rubio la peliazul pensaba en lo mismo, la pequeña castaña preguntaba que era eso de compromiso y su hermana toda sonrojada le explica lo que significa ella pone cara de corderito y dice:-yo también quiero ser tu prometida naruto-kun-. Los otro niños se sorprenden por esto pero como se trataba de una niña el rubio le dice que cuando este mas grande la aria su prometida la niña asiente feliz por esto y dice que esperara entonces el rubio les dice que se acerquen a el ellas pensando que les daría un beso se fueron acercando algo rojas y con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente sienten que les ponen una mano en la cabeza ellas algo decepcionadas abren los ojos para ver al rubio pero por alguna razón que no entendían ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía un inmenso bosque(disculpen que no alla colocado el cambio pero es que se me olvido) y al lado del rubio se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa(apariencia en el primer capitulo) la pelirroja decide tomar la palabra antes de que las tres niñas frente a ella se asustasen .- **bien no se asusten solo quiero explicarles algunas cosas primero que nada mi nombre es kurama y soy la madre adoptiva de naruto asi como también la de tenten gracias a un documento que me dejo kushina pero eso se los explico mas adelante-.** Y asi la pelirroja les contó todo lo de que era kyubi en un principio se asustaron pero conforme pasaba el tiempo le fueron agarrando cariño una por que ahora tenia una madre demonio y todo pero una madre que la cuidaría y entrenaría y las otras dos porque les recordaba a su difunta madre, también les contó lo que sucedió realmente el dia del ataque igual como lo dejo escrito minato en la carta también que se hirian de la aldea para entrenar y volver en el futuro y también les hablo sobre el compromiso con su hijo ellas se sonrojaron pero decidieron seguir con dicho compromiso en ese momento la pelirroja decide decirle al rubio su 2 condición para que se fuera haciendo a la idea,.

El chico al enterarse casi le da un paro cardíaco por la 2 condición de su madre iba a replicar al igual que las otras presentes pero ella se les adelanto.- **tranquilo naru-chan recuerda que no tenemos la misma sangre por lo que no hay problema ademas tanto en el clan uzumaki como en el ootsutsuki se esta permitido el incesto para mantener la sangre pura de dichos clanes-.** El rubio se queda callado y con calma piensa lo que dijo su pervertida madre y no teniendo nada que perder acepta la condición sorprendiendo a todo mundo porque pensaban que iba a reclamar pero no fue asi y el para no explicar tanto solo dice:-para que complicarme tanto la vida después de todo no tengo nada que perder y si ustedes son felices yo también-. Las presentas solo pudieron tener una gota tras la cabeza por lo relajado que se tomo las cosas el rubio:- **bien volviendo al punto que me dicen hinata, tenten-.** ellas se ven por largo rato y asienten dando a entender que si en eso salta la pequeña castaña preguntando el porque ella no podía ir y la pelirroja le dice que necesita de alguien aquí en la aldea que le pueda informar de cualquier cosa importante ella haciendo un puchero asiente y el rubio para que no se quedara triste le dice que en lo que vuelva el iba a hablar con su padre para ser su sensei personal y también por lo del compromiso y le da un beso en la frente sonrojándola y asiente mas que feliz mientras las otras estaban algo celosas por el beso pero lo disimularon lo mejor que pudieron :- **bien todos es hora de que vallan a descansar ya que mañana sera un largo viaje el que les espera-.** Todos responden con un hai ka-san/oka-san ella se quedo viendo sorprendida a los presentes de naruto no le sorprendía de tenten no mucho ya que le habia contado lo que haría kushina si estuviera viva la sorpresa la dieron la peliazul y la pelicastaña hyuga al llamarla madre ella iba a preguntar pero ellas se adelantaron:- nos recuerdas mucho a nuestra ka-san, no te molesta que te digamos oka-san kurama-sama-. Preguntaron las dos al unisono como si fueran gemelas ella las ve un rato y ve a los otros presentes para terminar dándoles una enorme y hermosa sonrisa abriendo los brazos sorprendiendo a todos que no esperaron palabras y le saltaron encima a la ahora madre de 4 niños que en un futuro cercano se daran a conocer como los mas fuertes de la historia shinobi y todo siguió con un gran grito que decía:-GRACIAS OKA-SAMA-. De los cuatro chicos hay presentes en ese espacio mental.

 **El capitulo me pareció mucho recuerdo y cháchara pero es mejor adelantar un poco las cosas para empezar con lo mejor, en el próximo capitulo nuestro pequeño grupo de futuras leyendas conocerá a dos integrantes muy especiales que daran muchas sorpresas díganme que les pareció el capitulo.,.. por cierto aquí habra una sobreviviente mas del clan uchiha y sera hermana de shisui uchiha tengo algunos planes para ella..**

 **otra cosa hanabi estará en el harem**

 **y estas son las candidatas a formar parte del harem del rubio..**

 **votar**

 **kurenai yuhi**

 **yugao uzuki**

 **anko mitarashi**

 **ino yamanaka**

 **ayame ichiraku**

 **yakumo kurama**

 **amaru**

 **temari no sabaku**

 **kurotsuchi**

 **yugito nii**

 **kin tsuchi**

 **hana inuzuka**

 **mei terumi**

 **karin uzumaki**

 **fuu**

 **mabui**

 **por los momentos están son todas las que tengo en mente si tienen algún personaje haganmelo saber por cierto díganme si quieren mas fembijus a parte de kurama.. hasta otro capitulo jigoku no phoenix**

 **inner(amigo pero tu escribes mas letras que un libro en ingles)**

 **yo:callate que el que escribe soy yo no tu**

 **inner(cierto mejor tu que yo, sabes creo me voy a la playa y broncearme mientras sigues contando letras chau) se ve una nube de humo a la distancia con una tabla de surf en la cabeza y gritando: SIIII LA PLAYA, EN EL MAR LA VIDA ES MAS SABROSA. Pero se detiene de pronto y se escucha un llanto nos acercamos a ver que sucede y vemos un letrero que decía "cerrado durante 72 horas por limpieza"**

 **yo: no que no quien se ríe ahora jajaja...**

 **inner( callate ) T_T POR QUE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4 chapter 3

"hora de partir, el comienzo de un viaje y nuevas sorpresas".

Fue un abrazo de la mas bonito pero tenían que empezar a preparar todo para su partida una vez terminado el abrazo la pelirroja decide ponerle seriedad al momento:- **muy bien chicos se que el momento es muy lindo pero debemos preparar todo para nuestra ida asi que préstenme un poco de atención, hinata-chan iras a tu casa y copiaras en un pergamino todas las técnicas del clan hyuga para que las aprendan creo que seria buena idea que todos aprendieran diferente estilos de taijutsu a hanabi-chan le dejare las bases de mi estilo y las técnicas te las enseñare a nuestro ía** explicando la chica.

:- **para el taijutsu del clan senju creo no abra problema si conozco bien a mito debe haber hecho una copia de todos los secretos del clan senju y quizás este guardada en uzu también es recomendable que creen sus propios estilos asi que bien manos a la obra mis pequeños-.**

.-si ka-san- respondieron los cuatro niños listos para preparar todo asi que todos salieron de la mente del rubio, poco a poco abren los ojos para ver que todavía se encontraban en el claro cerca del parque y el rubio toma la palabra.-muy bien chicas ya saben que hacer- las chicas asienten y todos se separan a sus respectivos destinos el rubio a su departamento la pelimarron a el orfanato y las hermanas hyuga al complejo a recoger sus cosas porque su vida de ahora en adelante sera para mejor.

En la oficina hokage podemos ver al sandaime hokage sarutobi hiruzen que se encontraba peleando con un enemigo invencible no importa que tanta batalla se le diese ningún kage a podido derrotar... el papeleo, y el sandaime en estos momentos maldecía a minato por haberse llevado el secreto para vencer el condenado papeleo a la tumba, pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos para recordar que hoy debía ir a visitar a su nieto adoptivo y ver que se encontrara bien, ya que habia recibido reportes de un ataque a los aldeanos y algunos shinobis hace ya dos noches y tendría que averiguar que sucedió y sino estaba asociado con su nieto de pelo rubio y se dijo que esta noche iría a visitarlo y llevarlo a comer ramen pero primero debería terminar el endemoniado papeleo y en ese momento volvía a maldecir a minato por llevarse el secreto para acabar con el infierno llamado papeleo.

Y asi paso la tarde ya todo estaba listo para partir ya faltando media hora para que todo estuviera listo cada chico en su respectivo hogar decidió salir al punto de reunión donde no verían konoha en los siguientes años..

los chicos decidieron reunirse en la parte trasera del complejo hyuga para su partida.

Las primeras presentes son las hermanas hyuga no esperaron mucho cuando a lo lejos venían llegando el rubio y la pelimarron solo les tomo unos segundos en estar frente a la dos ojiperlas.

El rubio las saluda a ambas -hola hinata-chan hanabi-chan veo que llegaron primero- las hyuga asienten y señalan la mansión que se encuentra cerca del pequeño bosque el rubio al verla le cae una gota el cabeza al ver como llegaron primero.. -jeje ya veo- en eso tenten toma la palabra -muy bien es hora de partir chicos asi que andando- a lo que ellos responden con un -HAI-. -muy bien hanabi-chan me tengo que ir cuidate y entrena mucho y vuélvete fuerte nos veremos en unos años- decía la peliazul pero en ese momento el rubio escucho una vos en su cabeza- **espera naru-chan trae a todos aquí tengo algo que darles** \- y corto la comunicación -esperen chicas ka-san quiere decirnos algo vengan toquen mi frente- las chicas asi lo hicieron y al abrir los ojos se encontraban en el paisaje mental del chico y frente a una pelirroja ellos esperaron a que ella hablara- **bien chicos antes de partir quiero darles algo-** en eso una gran llama se hizo presente al lado de la pelirroja pasados los segundos esta desapareció asi como apareció dejando en su lugar un gran pergamino con dibujos de diferentes criaturas el pergamino era de color rojo con detalles dorados y un zorro auyandole a la luna los chicos lo veían embelesados y claro con duda por lo que la ojiperla menor decide hacer la pregunta que todos tenían en mente -eh kasan que es eso?- - **esto nabi-chan es un contrato de invocación**

 **del que yo soy guardiana este es el supremo contrato demoníaco de invocación el único de su clase, con el pueden invocar cualquier criatura demoníaca eso me incluye a mi y a mis hermanos aunque estemos sellados aquel que posea este contrato podrá invocarnos y quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en firmarlo y asi podrán estar en contacto en todo momento-** termino de explicar la pelirroja y los chicos estaban emocionados en ser los primeros en firmar un contrato supremo de invocación y ellos sin esperar agua va agua viene se colocan frente a la pelirroja.

Pasaron unos minutos en que todos ya firmaron dicho contrato- **muy bien chicos ya esta hecho ahora naru-chan quiero que hagas estos sellos y invoques un pequeño gato demonio-** el chico hizo los sellos sin ningún problema sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que no se esperaba que los aprendiera tan fácil y que no tuviera problemas para invocar al pequeño gato tomando en cuentas sus reservas de chakra que a pesar de tener solo 5 años tiene dos veces las reservas de un kage por muy imposible que parezca.

-increíble eso fue fácil kasan pero para que quieres al gato- y escucho me llamo kana enano -quien dijo eso- -yo- dijo la ahora conocida como kana los chicos se asustaron cuando vieron al "gato" hablar pero después lo pensaron que teniendo una madre que es un zorro gigante que habla y entonces les salio una gota en la cabeza y decidieron olvidar el tema.

 **-hola kana hace mucho que no te veía-. -kurama-sama a que debo ser invocada- -necesito que cuides y nos mantengas informados de nabi-chan ella estará bajo tu cuidado y entrenamiento ademas quiero que vigiles a los ancianos del consejo de konoha cuento contigo-. -seguro mi señora como usted ordene y quien es la pequeña que a firmado nuestro contrato-, - son ellos cuatro kana ellos son mis hijos adoptivos ellos son los primeros en firmar el contrato muy bien kana ve con nabi-chan cuídala bien-. .-asi sera mi señora-.** La gata se acerca a la pequeña que la veía con unos ojos grandes e inocentes al pequeño animal que se poso frente a ella -h... hola- **.-hola hanabi-sama de ahora en adelante estaré para cuidarla y para lo que me necesite-.** -gr.. gra..gracias kana-chan- dijo la pequeña niña algo timida con el animal parlante como ella pensaba.

- **bien chicos es hora de irnos despídanse-** los chicos se despidieron y ya están listos para partir -adiós nee-san, nii-san y nee-san vuelvan pronto- se despedía la niña.

Time skip (5 horas después)

vemos a un trió de niños caminando por el bosque de la nación del fuego con rumbo desconocido pero con una meta en común ser los mas fuertes del continente elemental.

De pronto ven a la distancia un pequeño pueblito que se encontraba en llamas y se veía que ya no habia nadie cerca ellos movidos por la curiosidad se adentran en el pueblo estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que la pelimarron nota algo cerca de una vieja casa que ya no existía debido al fuego -oigan chicos miren alla hay alguien- exclamo la pelimarron los otros dos niños al escuchan a su compañera se acercan rápidamente a donde se encontraba su amiga y prometida y hermana.

Una vez frente a esta pueden ver que tenia a una niña que aparentaba ser un año mayor a ellos 2 y siendo de la misma edad de la pelimarron ella tenia el pelo de color rojo piel pálida y tenia una compleccion de acuerdo a su edad en ese mismo momento la niña empezó a despertar, en ese mismo instante que la niña despertaba poco a poco en la mente del rubio pasaba algo muy interesante,- **ese color de cabello, esas facciones y ese chakra no hay duda esta niña es una uzumaki quien lo diría encontrar otro miembro de ese clan sin duda este cambio pinta para ser algo único-** la pelirroja le participo su descubrimiento al rubio el cual cae en sorpresa y shock.

Al enterarse que esta niña en un miembro de su casi extinto clan mientras seguía con sus pensamientos la otras acompañantes del rubio se disponían a preguntarle a la niña ya despierta que habia sucedido en el pueblo.

-hola estas bien- pregunto la pelimarron a la niña que la veía miedo y duda por lo que pregunta, -q...qui... quien e.. eres?- -a disculpa mi descuido soy tenten ella es hinata-chan -la peliazul asiente -y el es naruto-kun y tu como te llamas- ya para ese momento el rubio habia salido de sus pensamientos por lo que se dispuso a escuchar la conversación -ta.. tayuyá uzumaki tayuyá- los chicos al escuchar uzumaki se sorprendieron y el rubio confirmo sus sospechas y la de su madre -es.. espera dijiste uzumaki- ella asiente con un poco de duda en su mirada -eso quiere decir que ya no eres el único de tu clan naruto-kun- le dice la pelimarron -asi parece ten-chan- expreso el rubio, la pelirroja escucho esto y les pregunto a que se referían -lo que sucede es que el es un uzumaki al igual que tu- ,-es imposible según kasan eramos los únicos que quedábamos del clan y otra mas que se habia instalado en Konoha ademas de que todos los uzumaki son de pelo rojo- el chico con una sonrisa que la sonroja un poco le responde -esa seria mi madre kushina y lo del cabello bueno culpa de mi padre al ser rubio-.

Ahora la pelirroja era la sorprendida no era la única uzumaki con vida aquí frente a ella estaba un niño que decía ser un uzumaki ademas el nombre de su madre coincide con el que le habia dicho su kasan.

-eso quiere decir que no estoy sola- los chicos le asienten pero con una duda que era eso de estar sola pero recordaron en que estado esta el pequeño pueblo y lo supieron la niña habia quedado huérfana -asi es tayuyá-chan ya no estarás sola nunca mas, chicas todas toquen mi frente- ellas asienten pero una de ellas con duda y como en casos anteriores sucede lo mismo se encontraban en un lugar diferente- **(sin duda esto pinta para mejor) bien chicos veo que habra una nueva adición al grupo-** -asi es kasan y creo que tu también lo crees asi- expreso el rubio frente a ella a lo que esta asiente dando a entender que era cierto.

- **asi es naru-chan-** y asi comenso la larga explicación hacia la nueva integrante del grupo (no pongo la explicación porque se me hace aburrido hacer lo mismo a cada rato) ya finalizada la explicación la pelirroja estaba animada y se apunto a la aventura sin duda tenia sangre uzumaki para ser tan explosiva.

Una vez todo listo los chicos comenzaron de nuevo su camino ahora con rumbo a uzushio donde iniciarían su entrenamiento que en pensamientos de kurama sera una muy divertida tortu ... er que diga entrenamiento para sus hijos... los chicos tuvieron un escalofrió por la columna y tuvieron un pensamiento en común "por que presiento que voy a sufrir durante mucho tiempo" pero desestimaron sus ideas solo debe ser su imaginación... verdad?

Time skip (2 semanas después) .

Han pasado dos semanas en los que nuestros pequeños amigos iniciaron su viaje después de que la pelirroja se les uniera en ese tiempo no han ocurrido contratiempos gracias a kami y todos se volvieron muy cercanos para satisfacción de la pelirroja mayor tanto que las acompañantes del rubio le contaron que también eran sus prometidas.

La pelirroja al escuchar eso se deprimió un poco porque en ese corto tiempo habia empezado a sentirse atraída por el niño de pelo rubio las dos niñas se dieron cuenta y sonrieron un poco y le explicaron que el rubio al ser el ultimo miembro varón de tres clanes deberá ejercer poligamia osea contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres y que si ella quería unirse la pelirroja menor ahora entusiasmada asiente rápidamente a eso.

-chicas kasan dice que en tres días mas llegaremos a uzu asi que andando que un mejor futuro nos espera- las chicas asienten animadas y con vista puesta en el camino con una meta fija en sus mentes "ser los mejores y mas fuertes".

 **Y hasta aquí, se que no son muy emocionantes estos primeros capítulos pero esto es solo una entrada no se apuren también esta el hecho de que soy nuevo en esto y estoy haciendo todo en mi para escribir algo de su agrado, una información por adelantado en esta historia hiashi el padre de hinata en el transcurso de los años en que hinata se crea desaparecida la actitud del hyuga cambiara para mejor aunque hanabi tendrá un poco que ver en eso, otra cosa tsunade regresara con los chicos pero no regresara como su tutora o sensei sino como una de las prometidas del rubio y sera la hokage igualmente y el viejo sandaime todavía no se si dejarlo vivir o no ustedes deciden, Se despide jigoku no phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5 chapter 4

Respondiendo revienw:

kastian6066:agradesco el apollo hacia mi fic.

DemonDragon210: doy gracias por el apollo y por su puesto que hana estara en este proyecto.

marcekun23: las proximas estan por entrar a este disparatado harem que tengo en mi cabeza ayame, anko, kurenai, fuu, shion y por supuesto yugao.

Seikishi-Kenshi: no te preocupes amigo que ahora es que el uzumaki tendra chicas para escoger dalo por hecho.

Xrosloading: agradesco enormemente a las criticas y opiniones y ikaros y otras mas estaran pero haran su aparicion al regreso del uzumaki junto con una pequeña sopresa

Los personajes de naruto y sora no otoshimono no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores sin mas un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo…

"descubrimiento, reunión y verdad".

En konoha 1 semana de la partida de los chicos en el complejo hyuga todo era un caos a que se debe este caos bueno ese seria que a un dia de la ida de nuestros héroes a la hora de la cena estaban hiashi y su hija menor en la mesa esperando a su primogénita que no habia aparecido esperaron 10 minutos mas y no daba señales de bajar para ese momento el líder hyuga manda en busca de la heredera al cabo de unos minutos la sirvienta regresa y le expresa al líder del clan que hinata no se encontraba en su habitación y que habia algo raro ya que todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido ante eso hiashi sale en dirección a la habitación de su hija para ver con sus propios ojos que era verdad.

No esperando que le llegara respuesta de a quien el mismo se preguntaba donde estaba su hija movilizo a todo el clan en busca de la heredera peliazul mientras hanabi cenaba con tranquilidad en la sala del complejo..

ya han pasado 36 horas desde la desaparición de la pequeña hinata para ese momento el líder del clan hyuga decide llamar a una reunión de consejo para participar el suceso ocurrido al hokage y otros lideres de clanes.

En el apartamento del rubio podemos ver a un sandaime algo fatigado por tan mortal batalla contra su nemesis... el papeleo pero aun asi se hizo de un muy corto tiempo para ir a visitar a su nieto de pelo rubio al llegar al departamento este ve con desagrado como se encuentra el lugar con palabras como "muerte al demonio" o "terminaremos lo que el yondaime inicio" y cosas como esa la verdad el se preguntaba porque no enviaba todo a la mierda y divulgaba el patrimonio del chico.

Pero los vegetes del consejo lo tenían de manos atadas pero mejor olvidar el asunto y ver como se encontraba su nieto por lo que toco a la puerta espero unos momentos pero nadie abrió volvió a tocar y sucedió lo mismo ya algo preocupado abrió la puerta para ver si sucedía algo pero al abrirla y ver dentro del departamento ve con horror que se encuentra totalmente vació en eso llama un ambo con mascara de gato y pelo morado- neko organiza un escuadrón de búsqueda y encuentren a naruto-kun revisen bajo las piedras si es necesario- -hai hokage-sama- y desapareció a realizar lo ordenado ella sabia que naruto es el hijo de su sensei kushina por lo que movería cielo y tierra por encontrarlo.

Para el hokage fue lo mismo que el líder hyuga y estaba por llamar al consejo cuando un ambu apareció frente a el -hokage-sama se le solicita con urgencia en el consejo- -gracias tori puedes retirarte- -hai hokage-sama- y se fue en una nube de humo el sandaime ya tenia una idea de a que se debía la reunión por lo que se apresuro a llegar una vez en la sala del consejo tomo asiento en su lugar como kage.

El hokage pregunta -bien a que se debe la reunión tan urgente?- a lo que hiashi responde -yo e citado al consejo hokage-sama para informar que mi hija hinata a desaparecido sin dejar rastro-.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras todos estallaron en shock al saber que la heredera del clan hyuga habia desaparecido el hokage no se esperaba eso y estaba pensando quien puede haberse llevado a la peliazul por un momento pensó que kumo realizo un nuevo intento de secuestro pero lo desestimo sus ambus le hubieran informado si la barrera hubiera detectado algún chakra aislado de la villa.

Entonces quien era la pregunta que se hacia hasta que escucho alguien hablar -hiruzen debes enviar de inmediato a por los responsables- dijo un viejo hombre vendado y actitud prepotente al sandaime no le gustaba como le hablaba su viejo compañero de equipo pero por el momento debería olvidarlo y concentrarse e encontrar a la peliazul y a naruto asi que decidió lanzar la bomba.

-no podemos danzou hiashi a dado la orden de búsqueda hace mucho y ni con su byakugan han podido hallar rastro y hay algo mas que deben saber,- dijo y guardo silencio un momento incrementando el suspenso.

-naruto uzumaki también a desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno organice algunos de mis ambus pero no han logrado dar con el pequeño-

los lideres de clanes estaban en shock nuevamente mas los que saben de quien es hijo el rubio iban a preguntar si no habia encontrado algún indicio en su departamento cuando la parte civil del consejo estallo en vítores y festejos no siguieron festejando cuando sintieron un par de instintos asesinos que venían del hokage, hiashi, tsume, inoichi, shikaku, chouza, shibi a lo cual sentían que se harían en los pantalones en ese mismo instante.

-SILENCIO, en este mismo momento mandare un mensaje a jiraiya para que busque a naruto y hinata y no quiero protestas se levanta la reunión hasta nuevo aviso-.

Todos empezaron a retirarse menos los lideres de los clanes que se quedaron con el hokage y saber si enviaría por los chicos lo que ninguno sabia era que el viejo alcon de guerra tenia pensado movilizar a sus ambus "ne(RAÍZ)" para asi hacerse de los chiquillos y volverlos sus armas definitivas pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que fueron escuchados por cierta gata invocada que ya que tenia una conexión mental con kurama ella escucho todo y pensó que si les contaba la verdad a los lideres estos les darían mas tiempo para preparar a los chicos.

Con ese pensamiento le dio la orden a kana que apareció frente a las personas en la sala.

- **disculpen si los interrumpo pero mi señora quiere hablar con ustedes** \- tras decir esas palabras que ni tiempo de reaccionar le dio a los presentes los ojos de la gata brillaron y fueron segados unos segundos para que al terminar el destello se vieron en un lugar que parecían unas alcantarillas (no explicare mucho) que resultaron ser el paisaje mental del rubio(los lideres y el hokage verán es el antiguo paisaje mental de naruto) aunque ni por entendido se daba de lo que sucedería en su mente en esos momentos.

La pelirroja para no alargar mucho las cosas decidió hacerse notar- **hola hokage y lideres de clanes- -** quien eres?- pregunto tsume rápidamente ya que sus instintos le gritaron peligro de inmediato y provenía de la pelirroja - **mi nombre es kurama aunque ustedes me conocen mejor como kyubi- -** KYUBI- gritaron todos los lideres y el hokage al unisono de la sorpresa y el miedo juntos pero hiruzen se dio cuenta de algo y la pelirroja lo noto - **veo que te has dado cuenta viejo mono y es justo lo que estas pensando este es el paisaje mental de naru-chan y todavía estoy dentro del sello-** termino de decir la pelirroja.

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca por los suelos al ver semejante paisaje mental todo deteriorado oscuro y con agua por todas partes y se sintieron realmente tristes de la vida que habia llevado el rubio pero repararon en las ultimas palabras de la pelirroja.

-naru-chan- preguntaron todos con duda - **asi es el chico me escogió como su madre al igual que tus hijas hyuga y otra niña mas-** cuando termino de decir eso los presentes dejaron caer la mandíbula nuevamente y se les abrieron los ojos a mas no poder los chicos la habían elegido como su madre eso era inverosímil pero una duda los asalto- como que te eligieron su madre y con que derecho harías eso de todos modos- pregunto el líder hyuga un poco molesto por la situación – **pues con respecto a naru-chan y tenten-chan esto me da el derecho** \- y le aventó un pergamino con el símbolo uzumaki en el, el viejo hokage lo recibió y lo leyó en vos alta para todos al final estaban sorprendidos.

kushina le entrego el derecho de adopción de naruto a la mismísima kyubi esto era increíble también el de otra niña de nombre tenten por raro que fuera todo estaba en regla solo hacia falta su firma y pensándolo bien por kami que lo firmaría asi nadie podria hacerle daño al rubio.

-bien por raro que parezca todo esta en regla y no veo ningún problema, pero si puedo preguntar el porque nos trajo hasta aquí no creo que solo fuera para decirnos esto- pregunto el shinobi no kami de esta época.

- **eres muy perspicaz viejo mono pero estas en lo cierto los traje aquí para decirles que naruto, hinata, tenten, y tayuyá están bajo mi cargo para entrenarlos dado al linaje que poseen déjenme que les explique-** y asi comenzó una larga explicación de todo lo descubierto y también la verdad del ataque hace 5 años atrás.

Cabe decir que todos los presentes estaban que se los llevaba el shinigami ante tal revelación por parte de kyubi.

-e.. espera me estas diciendo que mi difunta esposa era del clan senju como es eso posible- pregunto exaltado el líder hyuga aunque todos estaban sorprendidos también querían saber.

- **la única explicación que encontré y por el parecido en el chakra puedo decir que tu esposa era nieta de tobirama y es quizás por ello que la pequeña hinata tiene una afinidad monstruosa hacia el suiton y el porque su pelo es azul y no castaño como el resto del clan y por el lado de naru-chan y ten-chan puedo decir con certeza que son tataranietos de hashirama al parecer minato era hijo de alguno de los hijos de hashirama y la pequeña tayuyá es una uzumaki-** termino de explicar la pelirroja.

Todos estaban sorprendidos nuevamente ninguno se esperaba que tobirama senju hubiera tenido hijos y el líder hyuga ahora se daba cuenta el porque su hija tenia problemas para aprender las técnicas del clan era de afinidad suiton cuando todos son de afinidad doton tenia que haberlo previsto.

-bien dado que todas nuestras dudas fueron respondidas creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo en dejar a los chicos a cargo de kurama-sama que dicen **-** todos lo meditaron y pensaron que mejor oportunidad no tendrán por lo cual aceptaron

-muy bien dejamos todo en sus manos kurama-sama y no habra problema con la adopción todo estará listo a su regreso- termino de decir el viejo hokage

- **muy bien los chicos regresaran en 9 años para la graduación,... a una cosa antes de que se me olvide hiashi hanabi entrenara mi taijutsu a parte del juuken también quiero que le dejes practicar kenjutsu ya que los chicos la entrenaran a su regreso una invocación perteneciente a mi contrato se encargara de ayudarlos en el entrenamiento.**

El líder del clan hyuga lo medito unos momentos y no resultaba mala idea sobre todo sabiendo el nuevo linaje que poseían sus hijas pero tendría que hacerlo a espaldas del consejo hyuga, ya hablaría con el hokage para eso ya habiéndolo pensado decidió dar su respuesta.

-muy bien kurama-sama sera como usted diga- - **de acuerdo para el estilo de kenjutsu en este pergamino se encuentra un estilo que le vendría bien dado que la pequeña tiene un flechazo por naru-chan y creo que este estilo es el mejor-.** Aclaro la pelirroja

el hyuga tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo al saber que su segunda hija también estaba prendada del rubio uzumaki pero lo dejo pasar ya que no seria mala idea sobre todo por la cantidad de clanes que representa el rubio y también que irreverentemente son del mismo clan por el shodaime y nidaime.

-de acuerdo kurama-sama pero si no es molestia que pregunte que estilo es ese?-expreso su duda el ojiblanco.

- **este es el estilo de kenjutsu de kushina se llama "tenken"(espada divina) es estilo personal de kushina este es un kenjutsu de clase ss asi que se los encargo-** termino la pelirroja

todos estaban con la quijada en el suelo la pelirroja frente a ellos le habia otorgado el privilegio a la pequeña hyuga de aprender el estilo de kenjutsu de quien fue conocida como "akai shishio no habanero"(la habanera sangrienta) aquella a quienes ni los 7 espadachines de la niebla le pudieron dar batalla era increíble

-e..esta segura de entregarme ese pergamino kurama-sama nunca nadie habia aprendido este estilo de kenjutsu y no se si a kushina le agradaría la idea- pregunto un tanto dudoso el hyuga

- **no hay problema a kushina no le molestara ademas fue naru-chan quien me pidió se lo diera a la pequeña, muy bien están de acuerdo cuento con ustedes-** aclaro y pregunto la pelirroja

-HAI- respondieron los presentes - **muy bien es hora de que regresen kana mi sirviente los ayudara en lo que necesiten adiós-** y al terminar esas palabras todos desaparecieron del lugar regresando a la sala del consejo donde la gata los veía de frente.

El primero en reaccionar fue el sandaime -muy bien ya que todas la preguntas fueron respondidas cada quien a lo suyo(y yo podre seguir leyendo mi precioso icha icha) kana-san e de suponer que usted sera la sensei de hanabi-san-

- **asi es hokage-san también soy la guardiana de hanabi-sama y si no le molesta me retiro con mi señora, señor hyuga lo espero junto a su hija en la mansión para discutir los pormenores de el entrenamiento de hanabi-sama con su permiso-** apenas terminar estas palabras la gata desaparece en un puf

el líder del clan hyuga asiente con la mirada puesta en la nada perdido en los confines del vació y no podria ser menos enterarte que tu difunta esposa era una senju descendientes del nidaime y shodaime hokage y muchas otras cosas al ojiperla a pesar de haber sobrevivido a una guerra y ver las catástrofes y horrores no pudo evitarlo y sucedió... se desmayo de tanta impresión para un dia que debería haber sido tranquilo... o eso debería por lo menos para el.

Los demás presentes les salio una gota en la cabeza al ver la reacción del que se pensaba estoico y falto de emociones hiashi hyuga pasaron unos minutos y este despertó no habiendo nada mas de que hablar cada quien se fue a su hogar esperando cosas buenas en el futuro y no se equivocan un gran cambio esta por venir y ese cambio tiene por nombre naruto senju uzumaki..


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **salto en el tiempo y Llegada, descubrimiento".**

Después de lo sucedido en konoha han pasado unos días el hokage y el líder del clan hyuga han organizado grupos de búsqueda falsos ya que ellos saben donde se encuentran los chicos realmente.

Danzou movilizo a casi todos sus ambus "ne" para encontrar a los chicos y tenerlos en sus manos pero por mas que buscaba no los encontraba es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

con los chicos estos hacia un dia que llegaron a uzu por lo que se dispusieron a descansar a orillas de la isla y ya era momento de comenzar su entrenamiento o en pensamientos de la pelirroja su diversión y los chicos tenias escalofríos subiéndole por la espalda sin saber el porque.

 **-naru-chan es hora de comenzar los planes para su entrenamiento pero antes llama a las chicas debemos buscar la biblioteca-.**

El joven rubio despertó a las chicas y se dispusieron a la búsqueda de la biblioteca del clan uzumaki que a estas alturas y gracias a mito contenía todos los secretos del clan senju los chicos buscaron un durante unas horas y ya se estaban aburriendo cuando la pelirroja siente a través del rubio que algo hace resonancia con su chakra y dirije al rubio al lugar donde hacen lo que le dijo kushina por medio de la carta y se abre un pasaje al cual los chicos entra al llegar al final de dicho pasaje se topan con una puerta de piedra caliza con el símbolo uzumaki tallado en ella y realizan el mismo procedimiento que en la barrera y la puerta se abre lentamente y los pequeños niños entraron poco a poco por seguridad.

Es cierto que uzu habia caído hace ya muchos años pero no se sabia que podrían encontrar en dicho lugar, al terminar de entrar a los chicos y hasta a la mismísima kyubi no youko se les salieron los ojos y dejaron caer sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo incluso podria haberse escuchado que se les rompieron las mandíbulas al ver dentro una gran biblioteca que rivalisaria con 4 campos de entrenamiento especiales de konoha podían ver secciones de ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu, fuiinjutsu, jutsus elementales básicos, secundarios, terciarios, forja de armas kekei genkai conocidos, contratos de invocaciones y muchas cosas mas.

Los chicos y la biju estaban que kami los llamaría en algún momento para dejar la vida en la tierra pero sus sorpresas no terminarían hay ya que de repente una luz muy brillante se hizo presente en el lugar que al cabo de unos segundos pudieron apreciar a tres mujeres que en palabras de todos los presentes eran las creaciones mas bellas de la existencia.

En la mente del rubio la pelirroja se preguntaba como y en que momento paso esto el que tres diosas se presentaran ante ellos pero mejor estar pendiente de lo que sucedería en esos momentos.

Volviendo con los chicos y las tres mujeres presentes estas decidieron presentarse ante lo chicos para dar comienza a el tema que las llevo hay(en estos momentos no describiré a las 3 mujeres eso sera para el regreso de los chicos a la aldea me disculpo por eso).

- ** _hola naruto-kun, hinata-chan, tenten-chan, tayuyá-chan se preguntaran quienes somos nosotros verdad-_** a lo que los chicos asienten - ** _bueno chicos mi nombre es tsukiyomi la diosa de la luna, la de mi lado izquierdo es mi hermana amaterasu la diosa del sol y la de mi derecha es shinigami la diosa de la muerte-_** termino la diosa y la reacción de los pequeños fue la misma que al entrar a la gran y cuando digo gran es porque es una GRAN biblioteca, los niños e inclinaron frente a las diosas ellas sonrieron un poco y los hicieron levantarse - ** _verán chicos estamos aquí por pedido de nuestra hermana mayor kami por 2 antiguas profecías la 1 es sobre aquel que traerá la paz a este mundo y todas y todos aquellos que formen lazos contigo y la 2 fue dada por nuestra madre izanami hace ya muchos siglos la cual dice que en una era donde la guerra rige al mundo nacerá aquel que se convertirá en nuestro esposo y que al verlo sabríamos de quien se trata, una vez pensamos que hagoromo ootsutsuki seria del que se hablaba en la profecía pero no fue asi pero... tu eres quien nos destino nuestra madre porque sentimos algo que nunca antes sentimos no enamoramos de ti a primera vista naruto-kun-._** Termino de explicar amaterasu y cabe decir que todos estaban que se les podía amarrar una soga y lanzarlos a volar cual cometa.

La niñas presentes querían saltarles encima a las diosas y arrancarles es cabello por las palabras dichas pero se contuvieron, en el interior del ojiazul la pelirroja pensaba que le habia tocado un hijo/contenedor que le suceden las cosas mas raras del mundo y se preguntaba si esto era cosa del destino o algún plan ya elaborado solo para el rubio, sin saber que cierta diosa de nombre izanami estornudaba fuertemente.

Volviendo con los mortales y diosas en la gran biblioteca las diosas decidieron seguir con la conversación, - ** _otra razón para la que estemos aquí es para darles unos regalos-_** dijo shinigami y tsukiyomi se adelanto un paso al frente - ** _yo seré la primera mi regalo sera un nuevo doujutsu el primero de su clase en existir este doujutsu les permitirá copiar cualquier jutsu básico o kekkei genkai como el sharingan también tendrá las mismas habilidades del byakugan solo que mas fuertes y sin el punto débil y también tendrá las habilidades del rinnegan este doujutsu el la fusión de los 3 doujutsus su nombre es ryugan(ojo de dragón)._** Termino tsukiyomi.

Los chicos se preguntaban si en algún momento morirían de un paro cardíaco o lo que fuera de tantas impresiones en un solo dia y ahora tenían un nuevo poder el primero que existe.

La biju no estaba mejor tantas impresiones estaban por pensar que su inmortalidad quedaría hay y dejaría este mundo un nuevo doujutsu y es la combinación de los 3 doujutsus mas poderoso no sabia que pensar... mejor no pensarlo o no viviría lo suficiente.

Volviendo con los presentes amaterasu fue la siguiente - ** _muy bien chicos mi regalo sera hacerlos inmunes a genjutsus el conocimiento de todas las naciones elementales e inmunidad a los venenos y me tomare la libertad de despertar su instinto asesino para el futuro al igual tu hermana tendrá los mismos regalos que les serán dados hinata-chan-_** termino amaterasu y al fin habia llegado el turno de shinigami de dar sus regalos – ** _yo le daré a cada uno una katana hecha de su propia alma y también les daré un arcángel del mundo shinigami que solo los obedecerá a ustedes y a mi, también liberare a kurama de su sello naruto-kun pero seguirán conectados y ella podrá seguir entrando en ti de acuerdo-_** el rubio asiente feliz ya que su ka-san seria libre y la pelirroja se encontraba igual y ya pasados unos minutos todo habia sucedido tal cual las diosas lo dijeron y estaban por marcharse hasta que tsukiyomi se detuvo de improvisto - **_que sucede tsuki-nee- -a... este olvide darles el regalo que les mando kami-nee, chicos como kami-nee no pudo venir les mando lo siguiente serán los primeros humanos en poder firmar el supremo contrato de invocación celestial podrán invocar como fénix, dragones y hasta ángeles también les dio una vida mas larga cada uno podrá vivir hasta los 1000 años y en el futuro quizás mas, y para kurama algo muy especial tu poder sera purificado y se te fusionara la sangre de dragón celestial igual los chicos ahora se te dará el titulo de "kami no kitzune(dios de los zorros)" ahora mismo has adquirido 10 colas eso es todo por ahora chicos-._**

Una vez terminado todo las diosas se fueron, los presentes restantes en el lugar seguían impactados con lo ocurrido y no pudiendo aguantar mas la sorpresa y se desmayaron y asi paso ese dia sin mayores sorpresas claro después de casi morir infartados antes pero olvidando eso ya todos estaban listos para iniciar su entrenamiento para convertirse en los mas fuertes y dominar los regalos que les fueron otorgados y asi comenzó la travesía de nuestros futuros héroes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

time skip ( salto en el tiempo 9 años después).

Han pasado 9 años desde que nuestros héroes habían dejado konoha para iniciar su entrenamiento que por decir menos fue de las mil maravillas.

Ahora nos encontramos en la torre hokage donde se encontraba el hokage uno pensaría que estaría enfrentándose a su nemesis mas mortal pero no ahora mismo estaba reunido con los lideres de los clanes que estuvieron presentes cuando kyubi ahora reconocida como kurama le habia revelado algunas verdades ocultas en estos momentos el sandaime daría un comunicado que hace poco mas de 2 horas le habia llegado – bien señoras y señores hace poco mas de 2 horas me llego un mensaje de los chicos que dice llegaran a la villa en una hora mas asi que vallamos a esperarlos en la entrada por favor- apenas termino de decir eso ya todo mundo habia desaparecido con dirección a las puertas de konoha y el sandaime se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero antes le encargo a neko que buscara a yuhi kurenai y mitarashi anko y una vez dicho se marcho.

Ya estando todos reunidos esperaron a los chicos, al cabo de unos 40 minutos se ve llegar a lo lejos un grupo de personas que dada la estatura se podía notar que eran jóvenes esperaron unos minutos mas en lo que el grupo se poso frente a hokage y lideres de clanes.

-na.. naruto-kun eres tu- pregunto un ansioso el viejo kage -asi es oji-san tiempo sin vernos- dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha el ahora conocido como naruto los presentes se sorprendieron al ver la apariencia del antes rubio ahora azul plateado con dos mechones de color dorado a ambos lados de la cara( el peinado de hao asakura para los que vieran ese gran anime) pero un poco mas rebelde que antes de irse de la aldea sus ojos eran ahora de color azul violeta como kushina su vestimenta consta de una camiseta roja sin mangas sobre esta una chaqueta negra con llamas doradas encima de la chaqueta lleva un ahory similar al de su padre pero en color rojo que detrás de su espalda lleva un circulo con unos símbolos dentro que son conocidos como el símbolo de los clanes namikaze,uzumaki,senju y uno mas que no lograron reconocer ya que tenia un patrón de ondas y bajo los símbolos habían 9 magatamas en sus brazos lleva unas mangas largas(como las de sasuke) de color negro y por alguna extraña razón lleva los kanjis de ama, tsuki, shini, y kami sus pantalones eran estilo ambu de color negro con llamas doradas tiene grabado el diseño de un dragón rugiente.

Los presentes tenían las mandíbulas hasta el suelo por semejante aspecto le daba un porte imponente y daba la sensación de que podria derrotarlos a todos juntos si asi lo quisiera y su apariencia no parecía la de un niño de 14 años parecía tener 15 o 16 y cuando lo demás presentes se quitaron la capucha revelaron un atuendo similar al rubio solo que en colores diferente hinata venia con camisa purpura y una chaqueta violeta con el mismo ahory con los mismos símbolos y las mangas de color rojo con los mismos kanjis tenten en color marrón y negro con dorado igual a los dos anteriores la pelirroja que identificaron como tayuyá eran de color rojo y gris ocre los mismos kanjis y símbolos.

Pero habia una cuarta chica que no conocían venia vestida de la misma manera que naruto solo que los símbolos que traía su ahory eran el uzumaki, el que no reconocieron y una flor de hielo pero era de color negro eso era muy extraño y tenia los mismos kanjis que todos los demás.

-naruto, hinata, tenten, joven tayuyá y...- se quedo esperando el nombre de la ultima chica presente – a.. es cierto oji-san ella es nubila-chan, nubi-chan el es sarutobi hiruzen el sandaime hokage ellos son lo lideres de los clanes hiashi hyuga padre de hina-chan inoichi yamanaka, shikaku nara, tsume inuzuka, shibi aburame y chouza akimichi.

-un gusto joven nubila- -el gusto es mio hokage-sama- -muy bien chicos vamos a la academia para la graduación antes de que algún boquiflojo le diga al consejo de su llegada- - contamos con eso oji-san no te preocupes le tenemos una sorpresa a los estúpidos civiles pero vamos- expreso el rubio dejando a los lideres y el hokage intrigados por eso pero mejor esperar a ver que sucede.

Los lideres, el hokage, y los chicos siguieron su camino hacia la academia hasta que naruto hace una pregunta que los sorprende -oye ten-chan tsunade-chan y shizune-chan no avisaron cuando llegarían- ,- tsunade-sama dijo que llegarían para los combates de la graduación naruto-kun- -mmm... esta bien vamos alla entonces-.

Los otros presentes se preguntaban donde se conocieron naruto y tsunade y el sandaime lanzo la pregunta, -naruto-kun de donde conoces a tsunade-.

En ese momento el rubio sonrió nervioso y respondió -eh... jeje.. después te cuento oji-san- los presentes lo veían de manera sospechosa y mas cuando vieron a las demás chicas sonreír de manera picara y maléfica al mismo tiempo eso era demasiado sospechoso.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la academia el hokage les indico el salón y ellos tocaron la puerta que fue abierta segundos después dejando ver a un joven moreno con peinado de piña de color marrón y una cicatriz en la nariz este era umino iruka.

-si en que puedo ayudarles- pregunto el sensei -venimos a presentar los exámenes gennin por pedido del hokage- dijo la hyuga -a... es cierto pasen los presentare a la clase- y asi los chicos pasaron y todos los presentes del salón se les quedaron viendo unos con intriga otro con molestia y una en especial los veía muy analíticamente ya que se les hacia muy familiar.

-bien clase ellos presentaran las pruebas gennin con ustedes- en eso alguien habla con molestia -QUEE, NOSOTROS ESTUVIMOS AÑOS Y ELLOS PUEDEN PRESENTARLO ASÍ COMO SI NADA- grito un chico de rasgos caninos clara señal de ser un inuzuka

-el hokage los envió con una orden kiba no eres quien para decir nada- el chico en cuestión se quedo callado y se volvió a sentar.

-muy bien chicos preséntense por favor- y asi lo chicos pasaron al frente para presentarse.

Primero paso nubila – mucho gusto mi nombre es nubila kurokori tengo 14 años y soy de un clan casi extinto de tetsu no kuni(país del hierro), ella es una chica de piel clara ojos oscuros y cabello largo de un color azul muy oscuro y un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado para una chica de 14 años y los chicos del salón se sonrojaron el rubio se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a liberar un poco de su instinto asesino que les dio muchos escalofríos a todos incluido el chunnin que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y se preguntaba de donde sacaba un niño semejante instinto.

-les sugiero que dejen de mirar a nubi-chan de esa manera ella esta conmigo- los demás tenían los ojos grandotes al escuchar eso -asi y quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer- dijo el de apariencia canina – mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y soy el ultimo miembro hombre de un clan casi extinto en uzu no kuni- pero antes de seguir hablando el pequeño individuo o mejor dicho la pequeña individua salio a velocidades que dejarían en vergüenza al grandioso yondaime hokage y su hiraishin no jutsu( dios del trueno volador) y taqleo al joven platino que tenia los ojos de en espiral por el golpe.

Pasados unos segundos el rubio despertó y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos perlas que lo miraban con insistencia y una sonrisa – volviste naruto-kun volviste- decía la pequeña frente a el no paso mucho para reconocerla -hola hanabi-chan cuanto tiempo has crecido mucho- comento el ojiazul – hai naruto-kun entrene muy duro con otou-san para demostrarte que puedo estar contigo no has olvidado tu promesa verdad- -jeje claro que no nabi-chan pero que te parece si las demás se presentan- a lo que ella asiente y observa al resto que decidieron presentarse.

-mucho gusto soy hinata hyuga y soy la hermana mayor de hanabi-chan, has crecido mucho hermanita-,-hai nee-san- respondió la pequeña la castaña ahora fue el turno de la pelimarron -mi nombre es tenten mucho gusto y también soy la prometida de naruto-kun- -oye que todas somos sus prometidas tenten no lo acapares- salto una pelirroja molesta -tranquila tayuyá-chan no se peleen- dijo naruto algo nervioso de que iniciara otra pelea como las ya habituales.

-muy bien terminen de presentarse en unos momentos dará inicio la prueba- intervino el sensei castaño.

\- bien, yo soy tayuyá uzumaki- fue todo lo que dijo la uzumaki el sensei iba a hablar cuando un pelinegro con azul que tenia peinado de culo de pato y el de rasgos caninos dijeron al unisono -ellas serán mis perras/porque no mejor vienen conmigo tontas-.

De pronto el salón se enfrió mas que antes por el instinto asesino pero esta ves provenía de los 5 chicos nuevos de repente y antes de parpadear los mencionados desaparecieron en un destello de velocidad y aparecieron detrás de los dos boquiflojos que en estos momentos tenía espadas cada uno en el cuello esperando el momento de rebanarles el cuello, los dos chicos estaban aterrados y con ganas de ir al baño porque algo amenazaba con manchar sus pantalones.

-escúchenme bien idiotas nadie trata a mis chicas asi, y quien se atreva a hacerlo de nuevo lo mandare a darle saludos de mi parte a shinigami esta claro- comento el ojivioleta con una voz y unos ojos muertos que aterro a mas de uno en el salón sensei incluido

el sensei decidió dar por terminada las presentaciones y todos tomaron asientos para iniciar la prueba la mas afortunada fue la pequeña hanabi que quedo al lado del antes rubio ahora azul plateado y asi inicio al cabo de cinco minutos los chicos nuevos y sorprendentemente hanabi terminaron la prueba escrita por lo que se dispusieron a charlar y ponerse al corriente.

Al cabo de 45 minutos todos habían terminado algunos por los pelos y otros con sufrimiento y algunos que se preguntaban que ocultaban los chicos nuevos véase a cierto vago con peinado de piña y otro que se preguntaba como eran tan fuertes y que el debería tener ese poder para su venganza no hace falta decir de quien se trata.

-muy bien chicos vamos afuera para el resto de la prueba- y todos salieron al patio de la academia afuera pudieron ver al hokage y lideres de los clanes mayores y menores de konoha asi como algunos jounin que no se encontraban de misión entre ellos un peliplata con una mascara que tapaba parte de su rostro, un pelinegro con corte de tazón y expresión de felicidad que perturbo un poco a los recién llegados a la aldea y pensaron que mejor no juntarse mucho con el y kurama que habia estado dormida desde la llegada de los chicos les aclaro lo mismo y uzumaki ya viendo que su madre se encontraba despierta pregunta si quería salir a ver las pruebas y sacar un rato a la pequeña con un pensamiento algo misterioso ella dice que si que ya necesita un poco de aire fresco y asi el rubio la dejo salir y ella aparecio de manera disimulada al lado del hokage que se sorprendió mucho que casi le da un paro al corazón al igual que los lideres que la vieron ahí y le preguntaron como habia sido liberada aunque internamente se preguntaban que era eso que tenia envuelto en brazos ella les dice que en la reunión de consejo les explicaría ellos aceptaron eso para no alarmar a nadie.

Olvidado eso dio comienzo al resto del examen que fueron lanzamiento de armar y fueron pasando de uno en uno y fueron quedando de esta manera:

civiles: shuriken 8/20 kunai: 7/20

hasta que llegaron los herederos de clanes shikamaru 14/20 y 15/20 chouji 14/20 y 13/20 sakura e ino 15/20 y 14/20 shino 15/20 y 16/20 kiba queriendo lucirse quiso hacer maromas y termino con una puntuación de 12/20 y 11/20 haciendo que su madre negara con la cabeza viendo las tonterías de su hijo y el ultimo fue sasuke que logro una puntuación de 18/20 y 19/20 causando gritos de sus fans y aplausos en su mayoría de los civiles(lame culos) entonces fue el turno de los recién llegados y hanabi las chicas y hanabi solo tomaron 4 kunais cada una y los lanzaron con algo de fuerza terminando con todos los blancos dejando con la mandíbula por los suelos a los presentes sobre todo a hiashi y el sandaime sobre todo el hyuga viendo que sus hijas son realmente fuertes al igual que las otras acompañantes del uzumaki.

Llegando asi el turno de naruto a quien se le ofreció los kunais pero este negó y solo saco uno de su porta kunai y le agrego chakra de viento y para shock y sorpresa de todos atraveso todos los blancos y siguió su camino atravesando dos arboles y quedar incrustado en la pared causando una gran grieta los presentes estaban en shock y aterrados al pensar que les llegara a dar uno de esos sintieron un escalofrió monumental y olvidaron esas ideas no valla a ser que les de pesadillas.

El sensei estaba aterrado y superando un poco su shock le dio una puntuación perfecta a naruto mas puntos extras por no requerir todos los kunais y caminaba sereno hacia las chicas que lo esperaban con una sonrisa los demás alumnos se hacían a un lado del miedo por ver lo que hizo el ojivioleta.

Pasados unos minutos dieron comienzo con los combates de taijutsu los civiles no fueron de mayor interés hasta que llegaron de nuevo los hijos de los lideres chouji y shikamaru se rindieron diciendo no querer pelear ademas de que el nara decía ser muy problemático ino y sakura queriendo sorprender a su sasuke-kun quisieron lucirse solo para terminar en un doble K.O.

Luego fue el turno de shino contra sasuke fue una pelea un tanto complicada pero termino ganando sasuke algo cansado al shino no ser muy habido al taijutsu, luego dieron los nombres que sorprendieron a todos "hinata vs hanabi hyuga" los civiles y clanes menores se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre se supone que la heredera hyuga estaba perdida como estaba aquí ahora en tanto los lideres mayores el hokage sonreían por ver cuanto han mejorado las hermanas de ojos blancos.

Las mencionadas se veían de frente por un rato hasta que sonrieron y dijeron -que sea un buen combate- y pasaron al campo de practica, tomaron posiciones de pelea que corresponden a dicho clan -listas- pregunto iruka y ellas asienten -muy bien HAJIME- y sin esperar tregua ambas se lanzan al combate ambas bloqueaban muy bien lo embates de la otra hanabi le lanzo un golpe al costado del abdomen pero hinata lo bloquea al momento de lanzar un embate a hanabi al pecho que ella logra bloquear siguen asi un rato tratando de cerrar los tenketsus(puntos de chakra) de cada una hasta que se separan respirando un poco.

Los espectadores estaba muy impresionados con el nivel de ambas hyuga al igual que los jounin y el hokage eran muy buenas para su edad era lo que pensaban sobre todo una ojiroja de pelo negro que tenia los ojos cristalinos al ver a la joven que hace tantos años habia desaparecido y que ahora regresaba y muy fuerte por lo que veía ademas del hijo de su difunta sensei también habia aparecido no podía estar mas feliz.

Regresando con ambas hyuga -te has hecho muy fuerte imoto- -gracias nee-san- -que te parece si terminamos- comento hinata para enseguida lanzarse en velocidad a la pequeña que fue tomada por sorpresa y quedo inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermana dando por terminado el combate.

Hinata bajo con hanabi a su espalda hasta sus amigas y prometido ahora fue el turno de tenten contra una civil que no fue problema ya que en dos minutos habia ganado nubila fue por el mismo camino asi hasta que fue el turno de hinata nuevamente contra tenten ellas subieron al campo y se quedaron viendo hasta que sonrieron un poco y al unisono dijeron "me rindo" sorprendiendo a muchos del porque se retiraron dejándoles muchas dudas pero ellas en realidad no querían mostrar aun de lo que eran capaces.

Paso el turno a tayuyá con una civil y fue lo mismo que las demás(por cierto no e relatado los combates del rubio porque solo le a tocado con puros civiles por lo que no vale la pena contarlo) hasta que solo quedaron ella contra nubila pero hicieron lo mismo que hinata y tenten sacándole mas dudas a los presentes al final el único combate faltante era el del uzumaki contra el uchiha y el sensei los llamo -uchiha sasuke vs naruto uzumaki subir al campo por favor- los civiles al escuchar ese nombre se escandalizaron e iban a empezar a abuchearle cuando sintieron dos instintos asesinos proveniente del sandaime y de una pelirroja?! Nunca habían visto a esa pelirroja aunque tenia algo familiar pero por el miedo prefirieron guardar silencio.

Los llamados pasaron al campo y iruka dio la orden para empezar el combate – porque no te rindes de una ves dobe no podrás vencerme soy un uchiha nadie es mejor que un uchiha- dijo el pelinegro pero naruto no le presto atención haciendo enfadar al vengador que se lanzo contra el uzumaki con la intención de hacerlo pagar por ignorarlo naruto seguía distraído viendo a la nada pero realmente estaba viendo hacia donde se encontraba un ambu de mascara totalmente blanca que llevaba desde hace rato espiándolos y las chicas igual se dieron cuenta todo gracias a su habilidad sensora gracias a su ka-san en ese momento por fin habia llegado el pelinegro llego y le lanzo un golpe al rubio que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar dejando sorprendidos a todos por eso y lanzaron la pregunta a la nada -como es posible que no se alla movido- y fue hinata quien respondió a la duda – naru-chan tiene una habilidad especial que le da una dureza a su piel como el acero mas resistente y es casi tan dura como el acero- termino de explicar hinata dejando como fantasmas a todos hokage incluido por semejante habilidad eso quería decir que ningún kunai o shuriken podria hacerle daño incluso con una espada seria muy difícil eso era increíble.

El uchiha no daba crédito a lo que veía era imposible que su golpe no alla movido aunque fuera un poco al chico frente a el y pregunto- c.. como es posible que no te movieras ni un poco- fue cuando el uzumaki por fin le presto atención – a si te refieres a porque no me hizo daño tu golpe es porque ni siquiera lo sentí mi piel es casi tan dura como una plancha de acero puro- dijo dejando al uchiha y sensei con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos gigantes por esa revelacion y también furioso por esa habilidad el debería tenerla para cumplir su venganza e iba a decir que debería enseñarle a hacer eso porque es un uchiha pero naruto no lo dejo hablar y puso un dedo en la frente de sasuke haciendo que este hechara la cabeza hacia atrás para luego caer inconsciente volviendo a dejar en shock a los presentes.

A los 5 minutos reanudaron el examen ahora con genjutsu y fueron pasando hasta los que los jounin dirían regalos del cielo de los genios por semejantes habilidades mostradas que para nueva sorpresa no los pudieron poner bajo genjutsu y ellos respondieron la duda en la mente de todos -somos inmune a genjutsus- otro shock mas... otra vez.

-muy bien chicos ya solo falta ninjutsu asi que pasen adelante y para puntos extras si tienen algún jutsu pueden utilizarlo adelante- y asi fueron pasando realizando el kawarimi(reemplazo), henge(transformación) y bunshin(clon) hasta que llego el turno de los herederos cada uno hizo lo pedido y realizaron un jutsu correspondiente a su clan al tocarle a sasuke hizo sellos y "katon: Goukakyu no jutsu( elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)" y exhalo una bola de fuego del tamaño de un balón de básquet que incendio al muñeco frente a el sus fans chillaron por lo hecho se acerco al uzumaki y dijo -supera eso dobe- pero naruto no le presto atención haciéndolo enfadar luego pasaron las chicas hinata realizo los tres jutsus y de pronto estaba diciendo el jutsu "suiton" los presentes se sorprendieron una hyuga con afinidad al agua era extraño "shogekiha(elemento agua: ola de choque)" y de la humedad del ambiente se formo rápidamente una gran ola furiosa que fue rauda e imparable contra su blanco que no era mas que el muñeco de practica que si uno vería bien parecería que estaba temblando pero de seguro eran cosas suyas... verdad?!.

Cabe decir que todos menos sus amigos tenían la boca por los suelos habia creado agua de la "nada" y habia realizado un jutsu de rango "A" alto sin siquiera verse fatigada, ahora fue el turno de hanabi que al igual que su hermana realizo los 3 jutsus pedidos y comenzó a hacer sellos y "doton: iwa no kushizashi( elemento tierra: empalamiento de rocas)" y poso sus manos en el suelo cuando de pronto se sintió un temblor y una decena de estacas de roca filosas salían con dirección a su objetivo empalando el muñeco hasta quedar hecho pedazos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío cuando unas estacas se clavaron en la entrepierna del muñeco dando por terminado su turno.

Justo en ese momento en las puertas de la aldea pueden apreciarse dos figuras de aparentemente misma estatura pero habia una gran diferencia y era que una de ellas tenia un busto(pechonalidad) enormes en comparación a la otra, la primera es una rubia muy voluptuosa de ojos color miel y piel de porcelana traía una camiseta tipo venda de color gris blanco y sobre esta un ahory de color verde limón con el kanji de "kake(apuesta)" en la espalda unos pantalones licra de color negro y sandalias shinobi modificadas de color negro y resaltaba una gema de color azul en su frente esta era tsunade senju "la princesa de las babosas" a su lado se encuentra una morena de menor proporción que su maestra cabello negro y un kimono purpura oscuro y sandalias igual a la de su compañera y en sus brazos llevaba un cerdito con un ahory pequeño del mismo color que tsunade estos eran shizune kato y ton-ton que habían vuelto al fin a la hoja.

Esta llego frente a los guardias que resultaron ser lo eternos izumo y kotetsu que no hacían mas que dormir sacándole una gota a la rubia y pelinegra por semejante seguridad iban a llamar cuando estos hablaron dormidos -sii amor hai muy bien es todo tuyo- y lo mismo murmuraba el otro y en ese momento el detector de pervertidos de tsunade se encendió y empezó a cubrirla una densa aura asesina que los ahora despiertos que sintieron un peligro como estar frente a shinigami y ahora veían a una rubia que reconocieron de inmediato pero solo lograron tartamudear -tsu... tsuna... tsunade-sama- dijeron al mismo tiempo y tsunade se les aventó dándoles una paliza que no olvidarían en muucho tiempo y se escucho por toda la aldea -AHHHHHH PIEDAD, PIEDADDDDDDDDD-.

En la academia todos por alguna razón tuvieron un escalofrió espantoso y solo oraron por las pobres almas desdichadas pero naruto y las chicas tenían una sonrisa discreta que solo el sandaime pudo notar lo que hacia notar que ellos sabían de quien se trataba y los chicos pues estaban felices porque verían a otras de sus hermanas y prometidas en el caso de naruto ya que reconocían esos gritos de terror por una sola persona.

Siguiendo con las pruebas finales fue el turno de tenten y "doton: ame no ganseki(elemento tierra: lluvia de rocas) y dando un golpe al piso salieron despedidas muchas rocas hacia su objetivo dejándolo sepultado en rocas llego el turno de tayuyá y "raiton: denki okami(elemento rayo: lobo eléctrico)" y de sus manos salieron tres lobos eléctricos que le dejaron quemaduras graves al muñeco y todos seguían sorprendidos con estos chicos eran realmente fuerte y los jounin comentaban entre si quien se quedaría con los chicos dado que al ser seis contando a la pequeña hanabi serian dos equipo, ahora era el turno de la ultima chica del grupo nubila paso al frente.

La chica hizo sello y dijo "fuutón: eanaifu(elemento viento: cuchillas de viento)" al terminar grandes cuchillas de viento se formaron a su alrededor y fueron lanzadas y al tocar al muñeco quedo hecho picadillo los presentes no dejaban de impresionarse con estos chicos eran increíbles y ya querían ver que tan fuerte seria el antes rubio que por cierto ya habia llegado su turno en ese momento hizo su aparición tsunade y shizune dándole una gran sorpresa a los ahí presentes -TSU.. TSUNADE/TSUNADE-SAMA- dijeron el hokage y los demás – hola sensei mucho tiempo que no te veía- dijo tsunade con una sonrisa -tsunade, no esperaba que regresaras a la aldea- , - que puedo decir venimos a ver a alguien muy importante para nosotras cierto shizune- ,- hai tsunade-sama- contesto la pelinegra – a si y quien seria- pregunto el hokage con curiosidad -pues- pero antes de poder contestar alguien se acerco y hablo -hola tsuna-chan, shizune-chan al fin llegaron- hablo el antes rubio de manera cariñosa sorprendiendo a muchas personas por la manera en que el rubio se refirió a las mencionadas.

-hola naru-chan/kun- dijeron ambas al unisono para mas sorpresa de muchos – después de los exámenes hablamos con mas calma chicas- expreso el uzumaki y regreso a su lugar y terminar con todo..

con las dos recién llegadas todos las veían con cara de sorpresa y ellas estaban poniéndose algo incomodas por esas miradas -eh sucede algo- pregunto tsunade – tsunade de donde conocen a naruto-kun- Pregunto el sandaime – eso lo explicamos en la reunión que si no me equivoco el consejo llamara terminando esto- aclaro la ojimiel querían seguir preguntando pero escucharon algo que los sobresalto y pusieron atención y vieron que era naruto y "raiton: ion genshi( elemento rayo: átomo de iones) y se escucho un gran chirrido que poco a poco se iba calmando muchos pudieron ver como la electricidad en la mano del uzumaki se iba calmando hasta que emitió un pulso y todos pudieron ver como ahora en la mano del chico habían tres esferas de luz del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y alrededor de estas habían tres anillos girando con violencia dando la forma de un átomo el antes rubio se lanzo contra el muñeco y impacto el golpe fue certero que lo atraveso hasta el otro lado dejando un agujero perfecto en el pecho del muñeco y del tamaño de un balón de básquet.

Los espectadores estaban como fantasmas al ver semejante daño causado por ese jutsu y el hokage con un poco de miedo pregunto – na.. naruto-kun por casualidad en que rango esta ese jutsu y donde lo aprendiste nunca lo habia visto- , y naruto responde – eh, no lo habías visto porque yo lo invente oji-san y es de rango "S" como pudieron ver- y vio a un peliplata con su ojo antes oculto ahora descubierto que resulta ser un sharingan – olvídalo hatake mis jutsus y los de mis chicas no pueden ser copiados por ese ojo- termino naruto dejando sorprendidos a todos y al peliplata en shock por esa revelación porque era verdad.

Todos los herederos pasaron y fueron nombrados gennin le ofrecieron a naruto ser el novato del año pero lo rechazo diciendo que no quería nada de eso pero aun asi obtuvieron las notas mas altas de esa generación.

Hokage – muy bien hecho a todos los graduados su camino no a hecho mas que empezar deber entrenarse y aprender mucho de ahora en adelante felicidades- y asi todos fueron celebrando el haberse graduado kurama que habia estado callada durante toda la prueba tomo palabra - **muchas felicidades chicos asi se hace y viejo mono los esperamos en la mansión kana los llevara y lleva a los lideres de los clanes mayores**. - de acuerdo kurama-sama hay estaremos- contesto cortésmente el hokage sacándole dudas a muchos menos a los lideres de clanes del porque el sandaime le hablaba con respeto a esa pelirroja desconocida.

Una vez terminado todo cada quien se fue a sus cosas menos el hokage los lideres y una ojiroja y pelipurpura de nombres kurenai yuhi y anko mitarashi habia una segunda pelipurpura que estaba por marcharse pero el sandaime la detuvo -espera neko también debes venir asi que puedes retirarte la mascara- la ambu asiente y se quita su mascara y asi todos se dispusieron el camino hasta la mansión guiados por la gata kana que habia aparecido hace unos momentos.

 **Y corte ufff este es el capitulo mas largo que e escrito pero creo no sera el único como habia dicho con anterioridad sus opiniones me las hacen saber y e de recordarles que este fic sera muy diferente a otros ya que quiero hacer algo muy distinto al kanon quiero darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación, todavía no me decido que clase de enemigos pongo aquí ya que esto es mas crossover que otra cosa, la razón de porque no vieron o leyeron de la otra superviviente uchiha se debe a que el consejo hizo todo lo posible para evitar su aprendizaje para mantenerla bajo control para futuros matrimonios pero aun asi ella entrena a su ritmo y por si se lo preguntan es mas fuerte que sasuke y ella heredo los mismos ojos que su hermano shisui y no se preocupen naruto intervendrá a favor de ella por lo que pasara a formar parte del clan uzumaki ootsutsuki hasta pronto**


	6. capitulo 7 chapter 6

Los 5 emperadores shinobi capitulo 7 chapter 6

"Algunos recuerdos interesantes y selección de equipos".

Vemos a un grupo que caminaba por las calles de konoha con dirección hacia ¿el monte hokage?.

En este grupo iba el hokage los lideres de los clanes una jounin élite una tokubetsu jounin y una ambu que hacia solo unos minutos habían terminado las pruebas para gennin.

-disculpe que pregunte pero a donde nos dirigimos hokage-sama- pregunto la ojiroja de nombre kurenai, -nos dirigimos a la mansión namikaze kurenai-chan ya es hora de contarles lo sucedido con los chicos hace unos años.

-namikaze? Porque a la mansión del yondaime hokage-sama- pregunto esta vez yugao ella es una pelipurpura de piel blanca y ojos avellana y en los labios lleva labial rojo usaba el traje reglamentario ambu.

-pronto responderemos a todas sus dudas, ya estamos llegando- y como dijo habían llegado a la sima del monte y frente a ellos se alzaba una gran mansión de dos pisos y estilo oriental tenia un gran patio con muchas flores un estanque de peces koi y frente a todos se encuentra la mansión con unas grandes puertas con el símbolo uzumaki en ellas y el hokage toca a la puerta.

Toc,toc,toc (menudos efectos de sonido)

no pasa mucho hasta que es abierta por la pequeña hanabi(aunque ya no es tan pequeña).

-hokage-sama, otou-san los esperábamos adelante – y asi fueron entrando al recinto que al mirar dentro se podía apreciar que era muy elegante con sillones en una gran sala con una mesa en medio de esta a un lado de la sala ve pueden ver unas escaleras que daba a uno de los pisos de la casa por el cual venían bajando los ocupantes de dicha mansión.

-hokage-sama señores lideres, kurenai, anko, yugao bienvenidos a la mansión uzumaki- pronuncio la pelirroja mayor del grupo todavía con el bultito en brazos y tras ella venían naruto junto a hinata tras ellos tenten, tayuyá y nubila cuando todos estuvieron en la sala tomaron asiento para dar comienzo con las explicaciones.

-bien ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos empezar – propuso el hokage – esta bien sarutobi pero antes naru-chan por favor- - hai ka-san- contesto el rubio "uzumaki kekkai:kodai no kabe(arte de barrera uzumaki:barrera milenaria )" al terminar de decir el jutsu una barrera de color dorado claro cubrió la mansión entera para asi evitar a los indeseados-.

-que hiciste naruto-kun- pregunto con duda el hokage, -ese es una rama especial de fuiinjutsu que cree oji-san es para mantener a los curiosos lejos de aquí- explico naruto para mas sorpresas de los presentes que se seguían preguntando que mas sorpresas les podria dar el uzumaki y no se equivocaban porque apenas esta comenzando.

-naru-chan llámalas por favor ellas explicaran mejor las dudas de todos ellos- -muy bien ka-san- antes de que naruto hiciera lo pedido kurenai tenia una duda desde hace rato por lo que quiso expresarla.

-tengo una pregunta naruto-kun- dijo kurenai -si de que se trata kurenai-san- ,- porque la llamas ka-san, creo que hokage-sama ya debería contarte la verdad dado que ya sabes lo de la mansión- no siguió hablando porque veía que la mayoría de los presentes tenían una pequeña sonrisa -porque sonríen-.

-veras kurenai-san yo se desde que era un niño quienes eran mis padres y también se que tu, anko y yugao fueron alumnas de mi madre- eso sorprendió a kurenai el chico sabia todo -y le digo ka-san a kurama porque siempre a estado conmigo me curo me cuido y me entreno y tiene todo el derecho de ser mi madre lean este pergamino mientras llamo a las demás- y les aventó el mismo pergamino que le habia dejado kushina a kurama.

kurenai, anko y yugao al terminar de leer el pergamino estaban que se los llevaba shinigami al saber que su difunta sensei habia dejado a kyubi como madre adoptiva de naruto y no solo el también tenten y por lo que les aclaro hiashi hinata y hanabi también la habían elegido como madre eso era simplemente increíble también se enteraron de la verdad del ataque hace ya 14 años.

-saben esto es increíble y extraño pero si esta bien para ustedes no puedo decirles nada- termino la oji roja.

-Anko-san tengo un regalo para ti y para ustedes también kurenai yugao- primero fue hacia anko y comenzó a realizar sellos cuando termino pronuncio "uzumaki fuiinjutsu:saishuu-tequina shin morowareta shiru tengoku no kaiho( arte de sellos uzumaki:liberación del sello maldito del cielo, sellado definitivo)" al terminar de decir el jutsu un sello se marco en el piso bajo los pies de anko y una luz la atrapo ella sentía dolor en su cuello sentía que algo era arrancado de su ser algo que no debería estar en ella pasaron 5 minutos y todo se calmo anko habia caído sobre sus rodillas del cansancio pero por fin era libre del sannin traidor por fin podria dormir tranquila y le daría las gracias a su libertador como se debe se paro lentamente y se acerco al rubio que la veía tranquilo con una sonrisa y en un parpadeo se lanzo sobre el ojivioleta y lo beso! si lo estaba besando frente a todos y naruto tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pero de igual manera lo devolvió.

Las chicas estaban un poco incomodas y tayuyá algo molesta pero no dijeron nada ya que sabían de ante mano que naruto quería integrarlas al clan pero no era el mismo caso con la jounin y la ambu asi como los demás que no se quitaban la sorpresa de ver a anko besando al uzumaki.

Al cabo de 2 minutos se separan y ella con una sonrisa real no de esas sádicas dice -gracias- - de nada anko-chan pero no es el único regalo que les tengo si pudieras colocarte al lado de yugao y kurenai por favor- ella asiente y se coloca al lado de las todavía sorprendidas amigas de esta, naruto comenzó a realizar sellos nuevamente y "uzumaki fuiinjutsu: kami no hampatsu(arte de sellos uzumaki:restitución divina)" y de nuevo un sello aparecio debajo de las tres antiguas alumnas de kushina y una luz las cubrió los presentes no podían ver nada dentro de la luz ocurría algo asombroso en las 3 sus rasgos iban cambiado poco a poco en kurenai su cabello creció un poco mas llegándole hasta media cintura y se tiño de rojo a partes iguales sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo violeta su piel se bronceo leve dándole un toque exótico y su figura se delineo mas dándole ahora pechos copa D cintura estrecha y caderas torneadas ademas de que sentía sus reservas de chakra crecer desmedidamente ahora sentía su chakra al tercio del hokage.

Con anko sucedía lo mismo su cabello que estaba amarrado en forma de piña se soltó y creció hasta poco mas de media espalda casi tocando su trasero y la mitad de su cabello hacia abajo se torno rojo como kurenai sus ojos se volvieron de color rojizo ocre su piel se aclaro un poco mas sus pecho crecieron hasta ser copa doble D su cintura y cadera se estilizaron mas dándole un cuerpo de infarto.

Con yugao su pelo creció mas que las otras dos pasando su trasero hasta sus rodillas en ella los mechones a ambos lados de su rostro se enrojecieron al igual que la parte baja de su cabello sus ojos antes avellana ahora eran de color violeta completamente su piel se bronceo al mismo nivel que de naruto su pecho paso de ser copa C a copa dobe D y su cuerpo se estilizo igual que el de sus amigas.

Al cabo de 5 minutos la luz fue desapareciendo y que todos menos naruto y sus prometidas contando a su madre para futuras sorpresas de todos sobre todo una muy especial, cuando por fin pudieron enfocar su vista se quedaron de a diez al ver el acontecimiento que tenias ante sus ojos unas kurenai,anko y yugao muy diferentes a como estaban antes de que la luz los segara.

-k..kurenai, a..anko, y..yugao s..son u...ustedes- pregunto tartamudo mas de uno de los que todavía no creían lo que veían.

-hai hokage-sama porque lo pregunta- dijo y pregunto la anteriormente pelinegra confundida el hokage y presentes intentaban hablar pero no encontraban las palabras y naruto para apresurar las cosas le señalo un espejo de cuerpo completo que por alguna razón se encontraba en la sala ni idea de porque estaba allí. (ni siquiera su servidor) ellas al verse al espejo se les callo la mandíbula y solo atinaron a decir antes de desmayarse – QUE DEMONIOS NOS PASO- y fueron al mundo de morfeo (cuidamelas manito).

A los 10 minutos despertaron y pidieron una explicación de lo sucedido.

-verán chicas este es un regalo de oka-sama cuando aun eran sus alumnas ella sello en ustedes su sangre y cuando esta se acoplara a su código genético su sangre y la de mi madre se fundirían dando como resultado una mezcla de sangres por lo que ahora con orgullo puedo llamarlas kurenai yuhi uzumaki, anko mitarashi uzumaki y yugao uzuki uzumaki bienvenidas al clan uzumaki chicas- todos quedaron en shock por esa revelación sobre todo las mencionadas ahora formaban parte del clan uzumaki y tenían un lazo mas que de alumnas de su sensei ahora tenían la misma sangre de aquella a la que llegaron a considerar una madre no aguantaron mas y soltaron el llanto de felicidad sacándoles sonrisas a los otros presentes viendo que las ahora nuevas uzumaki son parte de kushina y estaban felices por ellas.

-muy bien ya listo todo naru-chan mándalas llamar por favor- y el rubio asiente las nuevas uzumaki dejaron de sollozar al escuchar esas palabras.

-ikaros- llamo naruto a la nada y sarutobi iba a preguntar a quien llamaba cuando de pronto aparecio de la nada un ángel... ÁNGEL!.

todos los presentes se tallaban los ojos y se pellizcaban intentado despertar de ese sueño incluso pensaron que era un genjutsu e intentaron disiparlo pero no podían era imposible que ese fuera un verdadero ángel, ikaros era una hermosa pelirosada con mechones negros a cada lado del rostro y dos largas trenzas que casi tocaban el suelo vestia un traje blanco con bordes negros que denotaban su excelente figura de pechos copa doble D casi el E con protectores en los antebrazos unos pequeños accesorios en el cabello y botas de combate del mismo color que el traje aunque lo mas destacable y llamativo eran los dos pares de alas rosa que salian de su espalda, en toda la extencion de la palabra un angel venido del cielo(en un capitulo especial relatare como fue el encuentro de naruto con los angeloids porque seran varios esperenlo).

-hai naruto-sama- contesto el ángel a su amo (por mas que dio solo logro que lo llamara naruto-sama en ves de masuta "maestro")– podrías ir a buscar a las chicas por favor- pidió el chico -hai- respondió y desapareció todos los presentes en la sala menos sus acompañantes estaban por preguntar quien o que era eso y de donde lo habia sacado cuando una gran luz se hizo presente de la cual se hicieron presente 4 hermosas mujeres que en experiencia de sarutobi desprendían un aura divina a su alrededor y provenía de esa mujeres desconocidas.

-listo mi señor- dijo ikaros- muchas gracias ikaros-chan mas tarde te daré un regalo esta bien- le dijo naruto y ella asintió a su amo y desapareció.

-naruto-kun quienes son ellas y eso era un ángel de verdad- preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos los que tenían dudas por lo que vieron.

-bueno oji-san ellas son amaterasu-chan diosa del sol- amaterasu era una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio tan dorado como el mismo sol que llegaba hasta media espalda ojos azul claro piel blanca pechos copa doble C cintura estrecha y caderas torneadas vestía un kimono dorado con bordados blancos y soles rojos estampados.

-tsukiyomi-chan la diosa de la luna- tsukiyomi tenia medidas semejantes a amaterasu vestía un kimono azul nocturno con bordes blancos y estampados de lunas plateadas al igual que su pelo y ojos imnotizantes.

-shinigami-chan la diosa de la muerte- shinigami tenia el pelo plateado buscando azul como el de naruto ojos morado y se podía ver en ellos amor,cariño y lujuria? Cuando veía a naruto piel de porcelana pechos copa D cintura y caderas para morirse vestía un kimono rosa con bordes verde claro y estampados de flor de loto.

-y kami-chan- kami era la perfección en la tierra tenia el cabello lila y ojos de un color dorado muy hermoso pechos copa F y eso era impresionante sarutobi jamas pensó ver a alguien con pechos mas grande que los de tsunade siguiendo en lo anterior kami vestía un kimono corto de color azul lavanda y encima de este una armadura de color azul plateada con toques dorados muy bella en opinión de los presente.

Los lideres, el hokage, las jounin estaban como fantasmas y ya se preguntaban si en que el chico los quiere matar de un infarto con tantas sorpresas y sarutobi tomo la palabra – naruto ten mas respeto en como te refieres a ellas discúlpenlo kami-sama, shinigami-sama, amaterasu-sama y tsukiyomi-sama- pedía sarutobi mientras las diosas y el chico tenían gotas en la cabeza.

 _-no se preocupe hokage-san no hay problema_ \- comento kami, - _si naruto-kun puede llamarnos como quiera verdad shini-chan después de todo en nuestro prometido_ \- dijo y pregunto tsukiyomi – _asi es tsuki-nee sobre todo a solas-_ ellos escucharon y asintieron y 5 minutos después -PROMETIDO- gritaron todos al unisono y se desmallaron por todo el estrés recibido en un solo dia.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos todos empiezan a despertar preguntándose si fue un sueño solo para recibir un -no lo fue oji-san- de naruto por lo que se despertaron como si tuvieran chinches en los asientos – e.. espera me quieres decir que todo eso fue real y.. y... q... que de verdad eres... s...su..pro...- y no pudo continuar hablando – asi es oji-san ellas son mis prometidas aunque sea difícil de creer- comento el peliplateado para gran shock de todos... de nuevo.

- _yo les explico hokage-san_ \- dijo kami y asi comenzó la explicación de todo( es lo mismo que cuando llegaron a uzu) - _y eso es todo antes de las preguntas hanabi, kurenai, anko, yugao vengan por favor les daremos entrega y despertar de sus nuevas habilidades_ \- y las diosas repitieron lo mismo que hicieron con los chicos en uzu.

 _-bien chicas para que pudieran usar el nuevo doujutsu hemos fusionado algo de nuestra sangre en ustedes gracias a eso nadie podrá hacer uso de su sangre y tampoco con sus ojos gracias a esa fusión su vida sera mas larga como los chicos ahora sus reservas de chakra aumentaron hasta igualar las de el sambi(tres colas)deben tener en cuenta que su chakra crecera continuamente mientras mas entrenen y peleas tengan asi que entrenen mucho bueno nosotros nos despedimos por el momento nos vemos pronto naruto-kun-_ explico y termino kami para luego desaparecer en el mismo has de luz.

sarutobi los lideres y las jounin se preguntaban si todo fue real solo para volverse a desmallar.

Todos volvieron a despertarse y hubo alguien que tenia dos dudas en su cabeza desde que llego y pregunto – disculpe kurama-sama tengo unas dudas podria respondérmelas- pregunto shikaku -claro de que se trata- - la primera a que se refería kami-sama con una vida mas larga y que tan larga?- hizo la primera pregunta shikaku – bueno que gracias a la fusión de sangre con una deidad le otorgo una longevidad que cualquier humano codiciaría y de cuanta bueno ni no me equivoco según los cálculos de kami serian de unos 500 a 1000 años mas o menos pero no se ilusionen mucho aunque tengan esa ventaja aun pueden morir- respondió kurama dejando a todos como papelillo al aire por esa respuesta y ese regalo y menudo regalo -1000 AÑOS- gritaron por fin todos y volvieron al mundo de morfeo y los otros ya estaban considerando el ponerles futones a todos por cada desmallo que se llevan cada 5 minuto.

Todos volvieron a despertar y solo pensaban una cosa en conjunto (por favor que ya no aigan mas sorpresas quiero llegar a viejo y ver a mis nietos) pensaron todos menos el sandaime quedaba gracias que ya no le quedaba mucho de vida y el volver a ver a su nieto era todo lo que le faltaba.

-y cual era tu otra pregunta- pregunto kurama, - la verdad ya me da un poco de miedo preguntar, pero que es eso que lleva oculto en esa manta desde que llego la a tenido en brazos- dijo el nara y en ese momento el pequeño bultito como sabiendo que hablaban de ella se empezó a mover señal de que estaba vivo por lo que veían la manta fue cayendo hasta que se pudo ver una cabesita de cabello rojo con plateado azulado ojos violeta con la pupila rasgada y piel algo bronceadita pero no mucho y parecía tener unos 2 años de edad – ella es mi hija makoto- respondió a la pregunta kurama los demás asintieron tranquilos ya que le vieron el parecido con la madre pero de repente los asalto una duda y iban a expresarla, y la niña como sabiendo que iban a preguntar busca con la mirada hasta que lo encuentra estirando sus brazos y dice -papa- haciendo que todos se confundieran y las chicas sonrieran imperceptiblemente lo mismo que el uzumaki y la niña vuelve a decir -papa- todos voltean a ver poco a poco hacia donde veía la pequeña y antes de terminar de voltear naruto estaba frente a la niña y la carga y ella nuevamente dice -papa- pero esta vez con una sonrisa de felicidad ahí fue cuando todos cayeron en cuenta y solo atinaron a decir antes de volver a visitar a morfeo quien estaba pensando en poner un lugar y tiempo de alquiler con tanto mortal visitando su mundo( la inflación sube hasta en los fics y a los dioses les llegan sus facturas de luz) -PAPA- y de nuevo dormidos.

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas un tema en común... naruto, kurama veía jugar a naruto con la bebe cuando todos volvieron a despertar y lo primero que hicieron fue acorralar a naruto y la bebe con preguntas de como, cuando, donde, y porque?, la bebe se estaba asustando y iba a empezar a llorar y naruto dejo salir un poco de su instinto asesino calmado a todos y diciendo que su ka-san les explicaría y asi voltearon a verla esperando una explicación de eso.

-bueno les contare y las preguntas al final entendieron- ellos asienten – bien esto fue hace alrededor de tres años atrás... - y asi comenzó el relato.

"FLASH BACK"

vemos a los chicos entrenando kenjutsu con muchos clones de cada uno, kurama los supervisaba desde lejos nunca se imagino que los chiquillos que acepto como hijos llegaran hasta este punto desde que comenzó el entrenamiento todos han demostrado tener un talento innato para las artes shinobi y pensaba que el apodo que le tenían a los senju de maestro de todas las artes les quedaba como anillo al dedo.

En el primer año comenzaron con el acondicionamiento físico todas las mañanas kurama los despertaba a las 5 am y los mandaba dar 5 vueltas a la isla luego de terminar debían comenzar con los ejercicios que eran 300 lagartijas 300 flexiones 300 sentadillas 300 abdominales y debían ir subiendo la cantidad una vez acostumbrados al cabo de seis meses ya tenían la condición de un chunnin bajo por lo que kurama decidió pasar a sellos de gravedad y control de chakra.

Increíblemente se acostumbraban bastante rápido a los sellos y su control mejoraba a una velocidad impresionante ya dominaban la escalada de arboles, la caminata sobre el agua, balancear un kunai por todo el cuerpo ahora iban a empezar subiendo una cascada mientras la kitzune les arrojaba pequeñas bolas de fuego que ellos esquivaban esto para mantener su control y concentración bajo ataque.

El segundo año dio comienzo al control elemental kurama no entro en muchos detalles con respecto a eso dejándolo para que los chicos fueran descubriéndose poco a poco ellos mismos.

El tercer año comenzaron con kenjutsu practicaban el mismo estilo que kurama le entrego a hiashi en el pergamino y a los que mas rápido se les daba eran a naruto y tayuyá eso no fue sorpresa para la kitzune debido a su linaje pero las otras dos tampoco estaban mal iban muy bien.

Al cuarto año empezaron con fuiinjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu eso sin dejar de lado su kenjutsu y control de chakra en fuiinjutsu sobresalían sin mayores problemas naruto y tayuyá por sus sangre uzumaki y las otras no se quedaban atrás en genjutsu no hubo la necesidad de que aprendieran a disiparlo gracias a su inmunidad pero si aprendieron muchos de los pergaminos de la biblioteca y unos muy interesante de parte de tsukiyomi en ninjutsu sobra decir que son unos monstruos a la hora de las artes ninjas y taijutsu kurama decidió que primero aprenderían el juuken hinata no se aprendía pero como era mucho mas flexible que el resto de su clan kurama le sugirió que modificara su estilo a como le resultara mas cómodo no sabia si era buena idea por los consejeros del clan pero luego cambio de opinión ya que también era una senju si llegaba a ser expulsada podria cambiar su estatus por lo que decidió cambiarlo dando el nacimiento de un taijutsu único que lo llamo "yawarakai ryu no ken(puño suave del dragón blanco)".

Con tenten no hubo muchos problemas con su afinidad al ser "doton" le fue fácil aprenderlo con naruto y tayuyá fue igualmente fácil al parecer los uzumaki pueden adaptarse a diferentes estilos.

El quinto año pasaron a entrenar las habilidades que les fueron entregadas por las deidades y una de ellas fue despertar el espíritu de su espada y esto fue a base de meditación en naruto despertó en una chica llamada "sembonsakura(pétalos de cerezo)" y la otra despertó un gigantesco dragón de hielo de nombre "hyourinmaru(dragón que congela los cielos)" ( aquí les haré homenaje a algunas de las espadas de bleach) tenia habilidades sorprendentes y muy variadas en hinata en lugar fue una chica con apariencia de gato con orejas y cola pelaje de color rojo asi como su traje(una ceresa andante) su nombre es haineko(gato de ceniza) en tenten

despertó una chica que su vestimenta daba la apariencia de una abeja aunque también tenia alas de nombre "suzumebachi(abeja reina)" y en tayuyá otra chica con apariencia de princesa y su nombre lo indica muy bien pues se llama "benihime( alta princesa carmesi)" .

(la katana que le dejo kushina en herencia a naruto no sera mostrada hasta los exámenes chunnin es una de las tres espadas mas poderosas que saldrán en el fic espérenla).

Todas las espadas portaban unas habilidades excepcionales, comenzaron con el doujutsu tenia que aprender a dominarlo pero al parecer con su sangre fusionada era mas rápido de lo normal en seis meses ya casi lo dominaban por completo por lo que kurama los mando a viajar durante unos tres meses para que estuvieran a prueba sus habilidades cabe decir que les fue de maravilla tanto asi que a su regreso dos nuevas integrantes venían con ellos que curiosamente resultaron ser tsunade y shizune quienes venían a comprobar si era verdad que tres de los chicos poseen sangre senju y querían hacer unas pruebas pero no hubo necesidad ya que kurama les mostro el pergamino dejado por kushina y ademas les explico el parecido en sus chakras y de paso quien era ella en realidad cosa que casi les da un infarto.

Se tomaron un tiempo en acostumbrarse y decidieron ayudar con el entrenamiento de los chicos en mejorar su fuerza física y enseñándoles ninjutsu medico ya habia pasado mes y medio desde su llegada y en estos momentos naruto se encontraba en un lago algo alejado del campamento dándose un muy refrescante baño -ahhh que bien se siente, nada como un buen baño- dijo naruto a la nada mas nunca espero la siguiente respuesta – es cierto el agua esta muy rica- respondió una pelirroja que resulto ser su madre -K...KA-SAN QUE HACES AQUI- pregunto sorprendido naruto – ara pero si yo llegue antes que tu naru-chan no me estarías espiando verdad- dijo kurama con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Q... que claro que no- respondió rojo el niño algo asustado de lo que pudiera hacerle su madre – tranquilo naruto-kun – dijo la pelirroja acercándose poco a poco a donde estaba flotando el chico hasta quedar al lado de su oído y susurrarle – olvidas la promesa y que mejor momento que ahora que estamos aquí- cuando termina de decir esto se pega a naruto que estaba nervioso y no dando mucho tiempo lo besa en los labios para sorpresa de este pero a los pocos segundo el termina devolviéndolo para gran gusto de kurama.

Dando comienzo a una batalla de lenguas que obviamente gano la kitzune ambos se fueron separando hasta juntar sus frentes y una sonrisa para dar paso a mas besos que fueron subiendo el calor y la intensidad y para mas facilidad daban gracias que no tenían ropas que quitar de pronto la pelirroja siente algo duro contra su intimidad que le provoca una gran sonrisa y el nerviosismo del chico.

-ara alguien despertó para jugar- y mueve su mano bajo el agua tomando el miembro del rubio y sus ojos fueron de sorpresa y sonrió aun mas por lo que sintió -ara ara mi pequeño naru-chan esta bien dotado- el rubio estaba rojo como una ceresa por ese comentario se siguieron besando hasta llegar a la orilla del lago donde continuaron con lo que hacían la pelirroja tomo nuevamente el miembro de el afortunado rubio(desgraciado suertudo) y empezó a masturbarlo con movimiento de arriba y abajo para gran gusto del ojiazul que lanzaba pequeños gemidos de excitación que motivaban a la pelirroja que decidió probarlo y se lo introdujo en la boca provocando un gemido ronco en el rubio.

Esta lo escucho y sonrió para si comenzó un sube y baja en el miembro del rubio al mismo tiempo que su lengua se enroscaba en el tronco del pene del rubio que gemía sin control la pelirroja continuo su trabajo durante unos minutos hasta que en un gran gemido de extacis el rubio dejo ir su carga que la pelirroja tomo toda sin derramar una gota en el suelo.

-valla es mucho y aun sigues duro esto sera divertido- dijo la pelirroja al rubio que respiraba un poco y pensó en devolverle el favor a su madre por lo que lentamente se levanto y se acerco para besar a su madre quien acepto gustosa el rubio era algo inexperto pero armándose de valor tomo uno de los grandes pechos de la pelirroja y lo empezó a chupar eso la tomo por sorpresa pero después sonrió su hijo estaba aprendiendo rápido.

Mientras el rubio chupaba su pezón derecho con la mano acariciaba el izquierdo la pelirroja gemía con gusto cuando este se aburrió paso al izquierdo repitiendo lo mismo que con el derecho y se recostaron en la orilla del lago el rubio fue bajando dando lamidas por donde pasaba hasta que llego a la intimidad de la pelirroja donde se detuvo y la miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y ella asiente.

El baja hasta la vagina de la pelirroja y exhala sobre ella -ahhh- suspiro la pelirroja el viendo esa reacción decide pasar su lengua por ella dándole grandes gemidos de gusto a la pelirroja estuvieron asi un rato hasta que en un sonoro -AHHH- la pelirroja se corrió y sus fluidos bañaron al rubio quien los bebió sin problemas sabia bastante bien es su opinión.

-muy bien naru-chan vamos al evento principal- decía levantándose y colocándose arriba del rubio tomando el miembro con su mano y dirigiéndolo hacia su entrada y comienza a introducirlo lento dado que por muy biju que sea digo diosa zorro era su primera vez cuando sintió que ya estaba dentro se dejo caer y la barrera se rompió dando a entender que habia dejado su virginidad hay esperaron unos momentos hasta que ella comienza a montarlo despacio después mas movido en un sube y baja el rubio se sentía en la gloria.

Ella se inclino hacia adelante justo para besarlo era un encuentro de besos de pasión y amor desenfrenado, -ahhh naruto-kun es enorme- decía la pelirroja -ahhh eres muy apretada y suave ka...- -kurama dime kurama cuando hagamos el amor naruto-kun- esta bien kurama ahhh- era un extacis desbordante el que tenían esos 2 estuvieron asi durante una hora -ku... kurama ya no aguanto m... me vengo- yo igual- y aceleraron las embestidas hasta que naruto dio la ultima estocada entrando es su útero haciendo que kurama no lo soportara mas y -NARUTO/KURAMA- se corrieron al mismo tiempo ella nunca pensó que llegaría tan profundo ni que se corriera tanto dentro de ella ya habiéndose corrido anteriormente ella podía sentir la semilla de naruto en su interior se sentía cálida llena y era un sentimiento muy agradable.

-te corriste mucho naru-chan- comento la pelirroja – lo siento ka-san- se disculpo -no te preocupes naru-chan no hiciste nada malo eres muy lindo y sabes que ahora soy mas que tu madre y seremos una gran familia te lo aseguro, anda que te parece si continuamos a tu amiguito parece seguir con energía- hablo la pelirroja el rubio estaba algo sonrojado por las palabras pero aun asi sonrió y asi se pasaron la tarde como conejitos en primavera.

Cabe decir que cuando las otras se enteraron quisieron despellejarlos alegando que ellas debieron ser las primeras, de eso habia pasado un mes y medio hasta este punto donde los chicos entrenaban kenjutsu pero hace dos semanas habían recibido una noticia que los sorprendió los alegro pero que también lleno de un poco de envidia a las otras kurama se habia estado sintiendo mareada y se desmallaba a veces hasta un dia que fueron a comer a un pueblo cercano arroz con curry y a ella le dieron nauseas de repente y termino metida por una hora en el baño vomitando tsunade viendo los síntomas tenia sospechas y para salir de dudas le realizo unas pruebas y grande fue su sorpresas por los resultados.

-bien los e reunido porque ya se que sucede con kurama- comento tsunade a todos en el campamento.

-que diablos me sucede tsunade me siento como si hubiera comido hasta reventar-

\- la verdad no te sucede nada malo kurama todo esta bien eso es parte de los síntomas, solo empiezan.

-ya dime que sucede- replico la pelirroja -lo que sucede es que estas ...(maldito suspenso)..-

-que, que estoy que- se impacientaba la biju y tsunade estaba disfrutando ese momento -estas ... EMBARAZADA- grito en alegría la rubia ya que conocía uno de los tantos sueños de la pelirroja.

Todos estaban como fantasmas por la respuesta.. -em... em..embarazada yo embarazada- decía un poco ida pero con ilusión en su voz en cambio naruto estaba pálido con lo que habia escuchado si cuando se enteraron del encuentro entre el y kurama casi lo despellejan ahora si que le lincharían poco a poco volteo la mirada hacia las otras chicas y se aterro mas de lo que ya estaba un aura de muerte rodeaba a las chicas y eso no auguraba nada bueno, no esperando aviso sale huyendo y las mencionadas mas atrás diciendo cosas de yo debí haber sido la primera, o detente naruto cumple tu deber y dejarnos embarazadas a nosotras también.

Tsunade y shizune tenían una gótica en la cabeza por la escena frente a ellas y kurama pues... ella estaba todavía en su mundo pensando en como seria su bebe -voy a ser madre- se dijo a si misma para seguir soñando despierta...

FIN FLASH BACK

-y eso fue lo que paso- termino de contar kurama aunque claro omitió algunos detalles para si misma esos recuerdos son muy entretenidos.

-pero como se te ocurre se supone que eres su madre ahora es que estas loca solo tiene 14 años- exploto kurenai fuera de si al saber que la que se supone es la madre de naruto ahora sea la madre de la hija de naruto el mundo estaba de cabeza.

-no le veo ningún problema ahora que pertenecen al clan deben aprender las reglas de este y deben saber que tanto en el clan uzumaki como el ootsutsuki se esta permitido el incesto sobre todo cuando ahi pocos miembro sangre pura y por la edad... bueno deberían saber que los chicos solo tienen el cuerpo de un chico/chica de 14 pero realmente tienen 16- explico calmada la pelirroja dejando coloradas a las ahora uzumaki con esa explicación y lo que se empezaron a imaginar haciendo que enrojecieran mas y kurama sonreía por lo que habia logrado.

-disculpe kurama-sama a que se refiere con que tienen 16 no entiendo y el clan ootsutsuki nunca habia escuchado hablar de el- pregunto con total tranquilidad shibi aburame-.

-veras aburame-san la razón de eso es porque en el lugar donde los chicos entrenaron sus habilidades el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera 1 año aquí son 2 en ese lugar y el clan ootsutsuki es el clan de mi padre aquel al que conocen como rikudo sennin los únicos portadores del apellido del clan ootsutsuki somos los 9 bijus ni siquiera los hijos de otou-san indra y ashura heredaron ese privilegio y al ser yo la mayor y las mas cercana a otou-san soy la líder del clan- termino de explicarse kurama y todos estaban sorprendidos al saber de un lugar asi para entrenar y de clan tan antiguo y que se pensaba un mito.

-y el símbolo lo llevan todos los chicos en sus gabardinas- ahora todos entendían el símbolo que no reconocían, -muy bien creo que ya todo esta contestado ya es hora de retirarnos kurenai, anko, yugao creo que querrán mudarse a su nueva casa verdad- ellas asienten felices – muy bien por cierto el campo de entrenamiento de los hokages están a su disposición en adelante- ,- tranquilo oji-san no hay problema tengo el lugar especial para que las chicas entrenen sin ser interrumpidas- dijo naruto -esta bien naruto-kun -bien nos retiramos- y asi todos se fueron retirando – hanabi supongo que también querrás mudarte con tu hermana cierto- ella asiente tranquila -de acuerdo naruto cuídalas por favor estoy seguro que dentro de poco el consejo hyuga y de la aldea querrán hacer de las suyas- termino sus palabras el líder hyuga.

-no se preocupe señor hyuga estoy preparado para ese problema-aseguro el peliplata.

-gracias naruto me retiro- y asi todo el mundo se retiro dejándolos solos -muy bien kurenai-chan, anko-chan, yugao-chan y hanabi-chan síganme por favor las llevare a sus habitaciones- y el joven las guía a sus cuartos que por raro que parezca todos estaban al lado del otro ya en el ultimo cuarto donde se quedaría hanabi naruto estaba por retirarse hasta que la ojiperla lo hala del rostro y le planta un beso que llevaba soñando muchos años este no se sorprendió mucho ya que con su habilidad sensora podía sentir las emociones y en ella sentía amor, cariño, ansiedad y un poco de lujuria.

Ellos se separan después de dos minutos que a ellos les parecieron la eternidad – no sabes cuantos años espere poder hacer eso- comento hanabi al uzumaki que le sonreía – puedo verlo ahora descansa que mañana es la selección de equipos y la asignación de sensei pero eso ya lo tengo resuelto, hasta mañana mi hime- y le da otro beso para proceder a retirarse.

Y asi todos se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir ya que algo les decía que mañana seria un muy buen dia el la habitación del joven heredero uzumaki este se encontraba dormido con su hija en brazos que se veía muy feliz.

Acabo la noche y da paso a un nuevo dia en la residencia uzumaki todos se levantaron muy temprano nubila y hinata preparando el desayuno tayuyá y tenten entrenando taijutsu y naruto y kurama jugando con la bebe – el desayuno esta listo- grito hinata desde la cocina todos fueron a comer un delicioso estofado unas bolas de arroz y un buen té.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se dirigen hacia la torre hokage para hacerle una solicitud a sarutobi el grupo caminaba por la aldea bajo la atenta mirada de todos los(chismosos) aldeanos pero no les dieron importancia y continuaron su camino hasta estar frente a la oficina del sandaime donde se podía oír un llanto y unos murmullos que decían " maldito minato porque no me dijiste el secreto para vencer el papeleo" y cosas asi.

Kurama toco la puerta y se escucho un "adelante" y todos entraron -hola oji-san vengo a pedirte un favor- , -y de que se trata naruto-kun- pregunto el sandaime – se que por nuestras habilidades nos pondrás en el mismo equipo, asi que te quiero pedir nos pongas tres senseis y supongo ya sabrás cuales nombrare- -espera naruto como que tres senseis eso nunca se habia hecho- -cierto pero la razón es para poder entrenarlos sin ningún problema y sin fisgones hablando de eso nubi-chan me harías el favor- -hai naruto-sama- contesto la mencionada ella desapareció de la vista de todos y unos segundos reapareció con un extraño ambu con el kanji de ne en su mascara curiosamente era el mismo que los espiaba el dia anterior.

-valla esa momia de verdad quiere morir pronto- comento naruto viendo al ambu ganando un asentimiento de sus chicas – esa mascara... no son de mis ambus- -son ambus raíz oji-san están bajo el mando de danzou, dime que viniste a hacer aquí- -no diré nada y aunque pudiera el sello de danzou-sama lo impedirá matándome si intento hablar- dio su respuesta el ambu desconocido – en serio ya lo veremos- y empezó a realizar sellos y pronuncio "uzumaki fuiinjutsu:hakai(arte de sellos uzumaki: destrucción)" al terminar naruto toco la frente del ambu que se retorció un poco de dolor y el sello que estaba en su lengua comenzó a desaparecer, una vez ido el sello el ambu comenzó a hablar como si fuera ametralladora sin parar.

Al final se enteraron de porque el ambu se encontraba en ese lugar al parecer danzou se habia enterado de su llegada y habia mandado a espiarlos con el fin de encontrar alguna debilidad y asi ver como controlar a en palabras del títere sus nuevas armas, pero no habia podido averiguar mucho salvo de la pequeña bebe eso molesto a las chicas de sobre manera pero sobre todo a naruto y kurama que ya pensaban cual seria la tortura ,mas dolorosa para danzou también se enteraron de un plan de ataque a la hoja pero solo eso sabia.

-esto no puede ser nunca espere esto- decía el sandaime a la nada – era de esperarse oji-san según mis espías danzou siempre a querido el puesto de hokage sin importarle a quien dañe en el camino y ahora tiene a mi pequeña en la mira y eso no se lo voy a perdonar- comento el ojivioleta con una expresión muerta que le causo escalofríos al ambu y al sandaime.

-y tu me ayudaras a deshacerme de danzou ambu-san- dice naruto mirando al ambu con una mirada aterradora -nunca traicionare a danzou-sama- dejo el ambu con algo que pensó ya no tenia miedo.

-a no... yo creo que si- y entonces dijo "ryugan"(ojo de dragón) y sus ojos se volvieron dorados con la pupila rasgada de color rojo tres comas negras y dos circulos negros vordeando la pupila, asustando mas al ambu y asombrando al sandaime por ese doujutsu se veía sumamente poderoso "kotoamatsukami(Distinguidos Dioses Celestiales)" esas palabras impactaron mas al sandaime ese era el genjutsu de uchiha shisui la ilusión indetectable -listo ahora ve- dio la arden naruto y el ambu desapareció a hacer su misión.

-que sucedió naruto-kun, -nada especial oji-san solo le ordene conseguirme información sobre danzou, por eso quiero pedirte que llames una reunión después de la asignación de equipos y me haras el favor de ponernos a las chicas de sensei si y ka-san podrá ayudarlas a entrenar anda si, y te digo el secreto para vencer el papeleo- pidió de favor el joven uzumaki.

El sandaime salto como un relámpago de su silla y tomo a naruto de sus brazos y lo sacudía diciendo – CUAL ES EL SECRETO DÍMELO, DIMELOOO- gritaba el sandaime bbbien- y el viejo hokage lo soltó esperando la respuesta del muchacho frente a el -solo dos palabras oji-san kage bunshin- el hokage se le quedo viendo en blanco luego regreso al escritorio escribió algo en una hoja y lo puso sobre el escritorio y comenzó a golpearlo con su frente sacándole gotas a todos por esta acción al cabo de unos minutos se podía ver al sandaime nuevamente sentado en su escritorio con la palabra "idiota" en su frente asiendo que las gotas en la cabeza de todos fuera mas grande.

El sandaime se inclino en su silla y meditaba lo que el ojivioleta le pedía seria la primera vez en la historia que esto sucedía pero con lo que les habia contado las deidades seria mejor ampliar las posibilidades de ganar -esta bien naruto-kun se hará como pides después de la selección de equipos dará comienzo a la reunión- acepto y menciono el shinobi no kami – bien oji-san nos retiramos- y estaba por retirarse – ah por cierto quiero que estén presentes kurenai-chan, anko-chan y yugao-chan por favor- el hokage asiente.

Los chicos se retiraban con dirección a la academia para la asignación de equipos mientras que kurama se iba con la pequeña makoto a la mansión para descansar antes de la reunión, los chicos ya habían llegado a la academia y fueron al salón donde estaban los que se graduaron como genin ellos se fueron a los últimos hacientos del salón y se pusieron a platicar hasta que iruka llego algo vendado, eso se debía a la traición de mizuki pero este no se espero que naruto lo asesinara al insultar a algunas de sus chicas pero volviendo al momento.

-muy bien chicos se han graduado como genin el primer nivel ninja pero aun tienen un largo camino que recorrer muy bien ahora daremos paso a la selección de equipo- y asi fueron seleccionando los equipos en su mayoría civil hasta que -equipo 7, uchiha sasuke, rock jun, y haruno sakura su sensei sera kakashi hatake- iba a seguir nombrando a los equipos pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos de "CHAAAAA EL VERDADERO AMOR SIEMPRE GANA" y "COMETE ESA INO-CERDA" hasta que el ambiente se enfrió y un instinto asesino se sintió y este venia de las chicas del ojivioleta – ya callate cabello de chicle me vas a dejar sorda- dijeron las chicas al unisono la ofendida iba a replicar pero cualquier palabra que iba a salir de su boca murió al ver que cada una de las chicas del uzumaki puso una sonrisa demente en sus labios que estremeció a todos en especial la pelichicle... que diga pelirosa.

-muy bien continuemos con la asignación equipo 8 aburame shino, inuzuka kiba y yakumo kurama(decidí agregarla porque me gusta mucho ese personaje) sensei kazuo yashida(oc de mi repertorio mental) equipo 9 todavía en circulación equipo 10 shikamaru nara, chouji akimichi y ino yamanaka sensei sarutobi asuma, equipo 11 grupo de seis uzumaki naruto, hyuga hinata, hyuga hanabi, tenten, uzumaki tayuyá, y nubila kurokori bajo el mando de kurenai yuhi, anko mitarashi y yugao uzuki sus senseis vendrán pronto- pero en ese instante cierto emo resentido salto en protesta – QUE, PORQUE SU EQUIPO ES DE SEIS INTEGRANTES Y TIENEN TRES SENSEI YO SOY UN UCHIHA YO DEBERÍA TENER TAL PRIVILEGIO- despotricaba y se quejaba el uchiha -son ordenes del hokage sasuke no eres quien para criticar sus ordenes- aclaro iruka callando al uchiha -bien sus senseis vendrás en unos momento- y salio del salón donde se escucho un grito de -POR FIN SOY LIBREEE- sacándole gotas a todo el mundo.

Fueron pasando los minutos, el primero en llegar fue el sensei del equipo 8 -equipo 8 los veo en el campo de entrenamiento n°3- y desapareció en un shunshin de hojas el siguiente asuma -equipo 10 campo de entrenamiento n°10- transcurren 5 minutos y en ese momento hicieron acto de aparición kurenai, anko y yugao -bien equipo 11 campo de entrenamiento n°15 en 5 minutos- y desaparecieron aunque todavía no podían controlar correctamente su nuevo chakra.

-muy bien chicas vámonos- y todos desaparecieron en un shushin elemental rayo para naruto y tayuyá, agua para hinata, tierra para tenten y hanabi y viento para nubila y en menos de 1 minuto ya estaban allí sus senseis igual por lo que decidieron comenzar con las presentaciones.

-bien chicos hoy deberíamos realizarles la verdadera prueba genin pero con lo que vimos ayer y lo que nos contó kurama-sama no creo que sea necesario pero si nos presentaremos asi que comenzare yo mi nombre es kurenai yuhi y ahora uzumaki mi especialidad son los genjutsus pero con la mejora de mi chakra tendré mas variedad me gusta entrenar y crear nuevos genjutsus me disgustan los pervertidos y mi sueño es ser reconocida en todo el país del fuego y tener una familia- termino kurenai.

-voy yo mi nombre es anko mitarashi uzumaki me gustan las serpientes comer dango y el bosque de la muerte me disgustan los pervertidos y los traidores y mi sueño atrapar a cierta serpiente androgina y liberarme del sello, pero eso ya fue cumplido por cierto peliplateado- termino anko.

-por ultimo yo me llamo yugao uzuki uzumaki me gusta practicar mi kenjutsu y ninjutsu me disgustan los pervertidos, violadores y traidores y mi sueño es ser una gran maestra de kenjutsu como kushina-sensei y tener una gran familia con alguien muy especial para mi- decía la ambu viendo muy disimuladamente a nuestro joven héroe que no se dio cuenta mientras que las demás chicas si y dieron unas sonrisas cómplices mientras que las otras jounin sentían un poco de ¿celos? Si estaban teniendo un poco de celos hacia la pelipurpura ambu, cuando ellos lo cuidaban se sentían extrañas al verlo jugar y reír con ellas y ahora que regreso lo sentían nuevamente pero ahora era mas fuerte y empezaban a tener sospechas de que podía ser y las tenia algo desconcertadas volviendo al asunto ya era momento de que los chicos se presentaran pero nuevamente eran espiados por los ambus de danzou.

-chicas les parece si terminamos las presentaciones en la mansión tenemos un invitado no deseado ademas tenemos que asistir a una reunión y ya esta por comenzar asi que vallamos- comento el ojivioleta y asi se fueron del lugar con dirección a la torre hokage.

Y hasta aquí por este capitulo es mas largo que el otro pero hay vamos como pueden ver todo va segun lo planeado hasta ahora, en el proximo capitulo habran algunos acontecimientos interesante se despide jigokunophoenix. ja ne


	7. sorpresas y nuevo clan

"sorpresa en el consejo, nacimiento de un nuevo clan".

Vemos a los chicos con dirección a la torre hokage con ellos van las nuevas integrantes del clan uzumaki pero van ocultas bajo un henge todavía no era momento de que se enteraran de su nuevo estatus no tardaron mucho en llegar al llegar a la entrada de la torre kurama ya los esperaba, naruto le aviso con anterioridad en inicio de la reunión.

Una vez todos reunidos se dirigieron a la sala del consejo y al llegar se encontraba un ambu con mascara de pájaro que los detuvo, -alto no pueden pasar- - **tranquilo ambu-san el hokage nos mando llamar si fuera tan amable de avisarle de nuestra llegada** \- comento con tranquilidad la pelirroja el ambu asiente y se esfuma en una nube de humo.

-ka-san crees que debamos traer al señor del fuego para esto- le pregunto el ojivioleta a la biju – **es posible naru-chan ademas con el podemos garantizar nuestros planes-** explico la mencionada.

Dentro de la sala los lideres de los clanes, los civiles, consejeros y el hokage estaban reunidos esperando ver de que se trataba esto para haber llamado una reunión de repente en eso aparece el ambu que le habla a sarutobi al oído y este asiente dando permiso para que entraran los que hacían falta – señores lideres de clanes , civiles y consejeros esta reunión dará comienzo con el primer motivo y este sera el renacimiento de un antiguo clan y su futuro líder se encuentra fuera de esta sala- comento tranquilo el sandaime que tenia una sonrisa muy pequeña en su arrugado rostro al igual que los lideres de los clanes mayores pero los civiles estaban algo confundidos de que clan hablaba el sandaime ellos no conocían ningún otro.

En cambio los consejeros tenían caras estoicas pero por dentro estaban nerviosos no podía ser que sarutobi fuera a revelar el verdadero linaje del jinchuriki del kyubi en cambio danzou se encontraba reprimiendo su ira el viejo mono revelaría la verdad y ahora no podria hacerse de las técnicas del yondaime y los pergaminos del clan uzumaki.

-y que clan seria ese sandaime-sama- pregunto mebuki haruno queriendo saciar su

curiosaidad y el de los demás.

-Ahora mismo conocerán a su líder mebuki-san- y dijo "adelante" y por las puertas entraron todos nuestros héroes que se posaron frente al consejo que los veía de manera nada santa sobre todo los civiles y cuando vieron al uzumaki no lo reconocieron de inmediato al igual que los consejeros pero danzou si lo hizo y solo causo que se enfureciera mas ya que naruto le daba una sonrisa burlona.

-muy bien la reunión da inicio pero antes tsunade supongo que tomaras tu puesto como líder del clan senju- pregunto a la rubia que asintió y subió a su asiento- bien señoras y señores les presento al líder del clan uzumaki naruto uzumaki namikaze- soltó la bomba el viejo shinobi todos a excepción de los lideres estaban en shock y los consejeros muy nerviosos.

En eso un civil salto indignado alegando ser una mentira que ese monstruo no podía ser hijo de su yondaime pero no siguió hablando por un instinto asesino que provenía de kurama y a las chicas las rodeaba un aura de muerte para con el civil si seguía hablando asi de naruto – **te recomiendo pequeño ningen (humano) que moderes tus palabras si no quieres ir a saludar a shinigami de mi parte-** amenazo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que era por demás dulce y causaba mucho terror(imagínense a unohana de bleach) en eso danzou salta con un argumento para tratar de ganar tiempo a sus planes.

-sarutobi se supone que por votación del consejo el mocoso no debería saber su patrimonio hasta ser chunnin o al cumplir la mayoría de edad porque has revelado ese secreto- hablo prepotente la momia tuerta.

 **-esa seria yo vieja momia-** -y quien eres tu, porque revelaste un secreto de rango "S", debería mandar ejecutarte por eso- pero no siguió hablando cuando sintió seis kunais en su persona uno en la nuca tres en la espalda y dos en el pecho todos menos los lideres estaban en shock nunca los vieron moverse sobre todo el viejo alcon de guerra(maldición no pude verlos) pensaba dicha momia... que diga hombre.

-le sugiero no amenazar a nuestra ka-san si quieres seguir viviendo- dijeron con una vos muerta los seis individuos que resultaron ser nada menos que naruto,hinata,hanabi,tenten,tayuyá y nubila.

 **-chicos tranquilos-** dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa kurama le divertía lo que hacían sus hijos y ellos se calmaron y regresaron a su lugar.

Pero un civil que era nada mas y nada menos que mebuki haruno pregunto gritando algo -SI DE VERDAD ESE MONSTRUO ES HIJO DE MINATO-SAMA ENTONCES TU MADRE DEBERÍA SER KUSHINA COMO ES QUE LE LLAMAS KA-SAN A ELLA- termino de hablar mientras apuntaba a la pelirroja que seguía tranquila.

Naruto le iba a responder al igual que el sandaime pero kurama se les adelanto- **hiashi aun tienes el pergamino que te dejo kushina cierto-** mintió un poco kurama hiashi asintió -podrías **leerlo por favor-** y este volvió a asentir dando inicio a la lectura del pergamino al terminar los civiles y consejeros tenían cara de terror por lo escuchado.

-e.. eso qui.. quiere decir que tu eres kyubi- dijeron todos menos danzou que según el veía una oportunidad para sus planes si podía controlarla con ayuda del ojo de shisui lastima que sus planes morirían nada mas empezar.

 **-no exactamente dado que ahora mi titulo es "kitzune no kami(dios zorro)"-** aclaro kurama dejando de a tres a los presentes eso debe ser mentira pensaban los civiles.

-mentira solo eres un monstruo que mato a nuestros familiares ahora podremos matarte y mandarte al infierno- estallo un civil cualquiera enfureciendo nuevamente a los chicos pero esta vez kurama estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la pequeña en sus brazos comenzo a sollozar débilmente llamando la atención de mas de uno en la sala, la pequeña heredo la habilidad sensorial de su madre y tantos sentimientos de odio, rabia, asesinos y los gritos no ayudaban en nada y eso no le gusto a la pelirroja ni al peliplateado - **naruto-kun podrías llamar a ikaros para que cuide de la pequeña por favor las emociones de estos tontos la están molestando-** le comento la pelirroja al joven padre -ikaros- llamo a la nada y pronto se empezó a sentir una presencia extraña no se sentía humana y tanto civiles como consejeros se preguntaban que era esa sensación.

Justo en ese momento hizo acto de presencia la ángel ikaros frente a su señor causándole un gran impacto a los que no sabían(véase tri momias y civiles) - **hai naruto-sama- ,-** por favor lleva a makoto-chan a jugar con sus tías y diles que es posible mande a llamar a una de ellas- dijo naruto a la ángel que asintió y recibió a la pequeña y desapareció del lugar dejando boquiflojos a los antes mencionados.

Y danzou salio de su estupor para preguntar – uzumaki que era eso y como lo obtuviste( y asi podre tomar control de esa cosa)- pregunto el impotente digo prepotente momia tuerta.

-no se porque debería pero bueno ella es un ángel un pequeño presente de shinigami solo me obedece a mi y a su ama- explico por demás tranquilo el chico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – quiere decir que no es una invocación o alguna ilusión(demonios si es asi no podre hacerme de su poder sin morir en el intento) maldecía danzou dentro de si-

-correcto pero continuemos en lo que esta pendiente oji-san quiero proponerte que en ves de ser una restauración que sea una fusión de clanes el uzumaki con el de ka-san- propuso el joven líder esto a sarutobi le daba curiosidad pero si lo pensaba bien eso le daba mas poder que una alianza y podria beneficiarle en un futuro y los lideres de clanes tenían el mismo pensamiento.

-muy bien naruto me parece buena idea- pero es interrumpido – a que te refieres con fusionar clanes uzumaki no creo que haiga algún clan dispuesto a unirse a un monstruo como tu- escupió koharu y homura asentía pero danzou era otra cosa( perfecto esa seria una buena oportunidad si alguno de los clanes se una al jinchuriki podre infiltrar a uno de mis ambus y tomar el control) lastima que no se esperaba lo siguiente.

Kurama ya estaba hasta las narices de que insultaran a su hijo/prometido, - **BASTA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAN INSULTANDO A MI HIJO, VUELVO A ESCUCHAR ALGO MAS CONTRA EL Y LOS CALCINARE ME ESCUCHARON-** exploto al fin kurama y tras de ella se podían ver ¿11 colas?... 11 COLAS si tras kurama se apreciaban claramente 11 colas rojas con detalles dorados en las puntas ondeando salvajemente por la rabia de la pelirroja.

Los habitantes de la sala estaban blancos del miedo, esto era imposible se suponía que kyubi solo tenia nueve colas porque tenia once se preguntaban esta ves todos en el salón.

-eh... ka-san acaba de salirte la décimo primera cola- comento algo desinteresado el líder uzumaki, - **ah en serio... que bien-** decía feliz dando saltitos como una niña pequeña en una dulcería los demás aun se preguntaba que habia sido eso.

-UZUMAKI QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ELLA SEA KYUBI EL ZORRO SOLO TIENE 9 COLAS- grito fuera de si por fin danzou si lo que vio era real debe encontrar la manera de controlar ese poder para dominar konoha y todas las aldeas shinobi.

 **-ya lo dije tuerto-san kyubi ya no existe ahora soy una diosa- volvió** a hablar la chica ya repuesta de su ataque de felicidad, - **naru-chan podrías mandar a buscarlo para terminar pronto quiero ir a dormir y buscar a makoto-chan-** -muy bien hinata-chan harías los honores- ella asiente y dice -razia- y se sintió la misma sensación que hace rato y entonces aparecio una bella ángel de cabello color lila ojos curiosamente de color rosa piel blanca pechos copa D y muy buen cuerpo sus alas eran blancas con plumas lila en las puntas - **hai hinata-sama-** ,-podrías traerlo por favor- - **hai** \- y desaparece -TU tu también tienes una que sucede aquí- preguntaron iracundos los consejeros -asi es y no soy la única- en ese momento aparecio razia con... ¡con el señor del fuego!.

-are donde estoy..- preguntaba el feudal pero cuando gira la mirada ve a las personas que lo salvaron a el y su familia y si estaba en ese lugar deben necesitar ayuda -kurama-sama, naruto-dono volvemos a vernos a que debo ser llamado- -señor feudal un gusto nuevamente- saludaron ambos mientras hinata despedía a razia -muchas gracias razia-chan naruto-kun te dará un regalo junto con ikaros asi que vallan pensando que pedirán- les comento la peliazul – **hai hinata-sama me despido-** -esta bien gracias nuevamente razia-chan-.

 **-vera feudal-dono lo e mandado traer para ver si nos daría su apoyo para algunos pedidos-** comenzo a decir la pelirroja mientras el feudal le presta atención – **el primero es si da autorización de fusionar los clanes uzumaki y Ootsutsuki-** termino el primer punto la pelirroja.

-con que de eso se trataba muy bien no veo ningún problema yo y mi familia les debemos la vida asi que no veo porque no tienen mi aprobación para lo que pidan- dijo el feudal dejando de a tres a los civiles nuevamente.

- **se lo agradezco feudal-dono ahora kurenai, anko, yugao pueden retirar el henge-** tras terminar de decir eso tres nubes de humo se hicieron presente donde las mencionadas estaban y como si el clima los quisiera ayudar(realmente fue naruto) una pequeña brisa paso dando paso a la nueva apariencia de la kunoichis ¿que le habia sucedido?

 **-les presento a las nuevas integrante del clan uzumaki ootsutsuki kurenai yuhi uzumaki, anko mitarashi uzumaki y yugao uzuki uzumaki, y antes de que pregunten esto se debe a kushina gracias a eso ellas ahora son uzumaki-** volvió a hablar kurama – pero como ellas nunca mostraron esos cambios- pregunta ahora si desconcertada koharu – eso se debe a mi verán tengo una habilidad muy especial que me permite sentir los sellos en cualquier persona u objeto y crear un contrasello sin mayores inconvenientes, eso me recuerda- dice viendo a danzou que estaba algo nervioso después de haber escuchando esa explicación – puedo sentir en ti 2 sellos el 1° es un sello de contención celular sirve para cuando no se puede controlar correctamente cualquier kekkei genkai que se posea o uno que no sea tuyo y el 2° es el sello tetragrama invertido de cuatro puntos un fuiinjutsu de auto sacrificio donde el usuario muere pero también arrastrara a cualquiera que se encuentre en un radio de 20 metros, sellos muy curiosos para alguien que ya no esta en el campo de batalla- comentaba el ojivioleta con curiosidad fingida y danzou estaba mas nervioso todavía nunca se espero una habilidad asi( maldición eso nunca me lo espere... un momento eso quiere decir que si atrapa alguno de mis ambu podria enterarse de muchas cosas... demonios deberé medir mejor mis pasos)- pero luego me ocupo de eso, como decía el sello que tenían las chicas se encontraba en su interior yo solo active el sello y fusionar y mejorar su adn asi de simple- termino su explicación el joven heredero uzumaki.

-habilidades muy interesante naruto-kun- alago el sandaime en eso un civil levanta la mano ya que tenia rato tramando un plan y esta era mebuki haruno -hokage-sama si el realmente es el heredero de dos clanes deberá entrar en el programa de restauración de clanes nosotros los civiles le daremos una lista de las pretendientes- comento la cabeza de chicle ya que si aprobaban su idea podria incluir a sakura y hacerse con la fortuna de ambos clanes lastima que no serviría.

Hiashi tomo la palabra- lamento interrumpir a concejal haruno pero quiero decirles que naruto-dono esta comprometido con mi hija hinata por lo que kurama-sama me gustaría realizar un nuevo tratado de compromiso para con hanabi si es posible- aclaro y pidió el líder hyuga, - **me parece muy bien hiashi y ahora que lo pienso, quisieran las prometidas de naruto-kun presentarse correctamente al consejo-** y se fueron colocando en linea y -hinata hyuga, tenten, tayuyá uzumaki,(las momias se sorprendieron) nubila kurokori, hanabi hyuga- kurama les dijo mentalmente a las otras tres que lo hicieran que después le explicaba un poco apenadas aceptaron -kurenai yuhi uzumaki, anko mitarashi uzumaki, yugao uzuki uzumaki- y para desconcierto de mas de uno sobre todo el sandaime tsunade se paro y se situó al lado de las demás- tsunade senju y shizune kato- -todas somos sus prometidas- al unisono mas de uno tenia la mirada en blanco por esa revelacion la legendaria tsunade senju estaba prometida al uzumaki eso era inverosímil.

 **-faltan algunas que ahora no están aquí pero pronto llegaran-** en eso sueltan una pregunta que habían olvidado hacer de que todo este tema saliera a la luz -donde estuvieron todos estos años se creían secuestrados- pregunto el viejo alcon de guerra tratando de recuperar su imponencia – **eso no es de tu incumbencia momia, solo del hokage-** ,- como te atreves podríamos negarles el derecho a ser ninjas y la restauración del clan- pero es interrumpido por nada mas que el señor del fuego – alto ahí danzou le recuerdo que ellos tienen mi aprobación naruto-dono recuperara su legado y su estatus como príncipe y heredero del remolino la fusión de clanes que aprobado asi como sus prometidas y desde este momento los miembros del nuevo clan uzumaki ootsutsuki están bajo mi proteccion esta claro- termino el feudal con voz de mando tensando a todos sobre todos a los consejeros que veían su oportunidad de hacerse del poder desvanecerse y se escucho un sonoro "hai" - ademas tuerto-san aun si nos negaran el ser ninjas mira esto chicas por favor- y todos disolvieron una pequeña ilusión que al desaparecer de dejo ver que todos los recién llegados a konoha llevaban bandas de iwa y kiri en sus brazos todos tenían la boca abierta menos el feudal que sabia de eso al ver esa bandas -COMO TIENES ESAS BANDAS ES QUE PIENSAS TRAICIONAR KONOHA- gritaron fuera de si los civiles y consejeros- como traicionar algo que quieren negarme pero en fin estas bandas nos fueron entregadas como agradecimiento y un pacto con mi clan el tsuchikage por resolver un conflicto interno del consejo y por entrenar a su nieta y la mizukage por haber dado fin a la guerra de kekkei genkai por lo que si no podemos ser ninja de la hoja todavía tenemos opciones- termino de relatar el joven con tranquilidad esperando que su plan funcionara y asi fue – bien tranquilos todos y no habra problema naruto-kun nada se los impedirá, una pregunta si ustedes fueron los que terminaron la guerra de kiri eso quiere decir que son...- no continuo hablando no sabiendo como hacer la pregunta- es correcto oji-san nosotros 5 somos los "5 densetsu no kötei( los 5 emperadores shinobi)"- revelo el ojivioleta dejando mudos a todos incluso el sandaime y los lideres.

Hace un año se supo que la guerra de kiri habia terminado a manos de un grupo de cinco individuos que se habia unido a la fraccion rebelde al mando de mei terumi quienes entre ellos 5 acabaron con el ejercito de yagura en menos de 10 minutos y se dice que el líder del grupo se enfrento a yagura ganando casi sin esfuerzo ganándose asi el sobre nombre de "ryu körei(emperador dragón relámpago)" y los cinco fueron alabados convirtiéndose en los máximos héroes de kirigakure no sato(aldea oculta entre la neblina).

Volviendo a la seriedad del momento todos ahora si estaban tan blancos que orochimaru rabiaría de envidia – e... eso qu... quiere decir que ustedes no están a nivel genin y dudo mucho que siquiera estén a nivel jounin- pregunto un muy impactado sandaime al saber de lo que realmente son capaces los chicos mira que acabar con un ejercito ellos cinco y en 10 minutos, sin duda las diosas habían escogido muy bien a sus heraldos sobre todo al rubio.

 **-estas en lo cierto sarutobi mis niños ahora mismo tienen el poder para barrer con tres de las cinco aldeas en un par de horas, ahora mismo son mas fuertes que los tres legendarios sannin en su mejor momento-** soltó la pelirroja su plan era bastante simple hacerlos titubear a base de miedo por el poder de los chicos.

-pero no tenemos ningún problema oji-san seremos genin de momento, por cierto se que has querido retirarte de ser hokage cierto- ,- asi es naruto-kun ya estoy muy viejo para esto pero aun no encuentro un buen sucesor aunque viendo tus habilidades creo que seria muy bueno para el puesto-. Comento esperanzado el hokage de poder liberarse de ese infierno de papeleo.

El viejo alcon de guerra veía eso como su oportunidad de subir al poder( esto es perfecto si logro controlar al feudal podre ser hokage) el viejo alcon de guerra comenzo con su plan usando el sharingan de shisui para controlar al feudal pero en ese momento ikaros aparecio de repente frente al feudal ya que realmente nunca se habia ido solo se habia ocultado y cuando sintió algo raro en el rostro del hombre vendado solo aparecio de repente - **naruto-sama este hombre trata de controlar al señor del fuego con un ojo que no le pertenece-,-** muchas gracias ikaros-chan yo me encargo en unas horas te invocare junto a razia-chan-(los nombres de los ángeles que no tienen nada que ver con sora no otoshimono son invención mía ya que solo siguen a naruto y en menor medida a las chicas) **. -hai naruto-sama-** y desapareció – valla de verdad quieres morir pronto cierto danzou no solo querías controlarme por medio de mi hija sino que ahora querías controlar al feudal me desare de ti de una vez, ryugan- y sus ojos cambiaron dando la vista de un nuevo doujutsu y todos menos el hokage se sorprendieron – que es eso uzumaki nunca lo habia visto- pregunto algo asustado homura -esto bueno es un pequeño regalo de una de mis prometidas les presento el ryugan "ojo de dragón" el primer doujutsu nacido de la combinación de los tres mas poderosos-.

-QUEE,- gritaron todos -asi es este ojo posee las habilidades del sharingan, el byakugan y el rinnegan y ningún punto débil, no hay nada oculto a estos ojos es momento de juzgarlos pero antes- realizo una secuencia de sellos "uzumaki kekkai: kodai no kabe( arte de barrera uzumaki: barrera milenaria)" una barrera dorada se formo alrededor de la sala del consejo.

-con esto no escaparas al igual que ustedes homura, koharu gracias a cierto ambu de ne tengo información de alta traición de ustedes tres- dijo naruto dejando asombrado a todos y asustados y nerviosos a los tres consejeros – ambu- llamo y de repente se poso frente a el, el mismo ambu que los estuvo espiando anteriormente -trajiste lo que pedí -hai naruto-san aquí esta- dijo entregándole unas carpetas con documentos confidenciales cuando danzou vio esto comenzo a tener pánico todo lo que habia hecho en las sombras ahora estaría por saberse – aquí están las pruebas de la traición de estos tres- el chico los entrego al sandaime que empezó a leerlos.

-plan de aniquilación del clan uzumaki, el clan uzumaki se negó a entregar sus técnicas y unirse a raíz para el control de la guerra y konoha, por lo que por su negación deberé destruirlo y evitar problemas futuros con el sharingan de kagami someter a los kages para la destrucción de uzu, misión completada.

-alianza con hanzo de la salamandra con el fin de derrocar al sandaime hokage y usurpar el poder-

-plan de trasplante de células de hashirama senju con ayuda de orochimaru y el sharingan-

-plan de aniquilación del clan uchiha y extracción de sharingan y trasplante con ayuda de orochimaru-

-plan de ataque a konoha durante la fase de exámenes chunnin, muerte de hiruzen sarutobi y eliminación del señor feudal-.

Todos estaban pasmados con esa información y solo eran los primeros expedientes y el feudal tomo la palabra – dado las pruebas presentadas a este consejo danzou, koharu y homura serán relevados de sus cargos y ejecutados inmediatamente- hablo el feudal con vos de mando inmediato asustando a dos de ellos y haciendo maldecir mil veces a danzo por esto sus planes se vinieron abajo por culpa del jinchuriki del kyubi – maldición esto no quedara asi los matare ahora y tomare el poder- decía fuera de si el alcon de guerra que comenzo a quitarse los grilletes del brazo que tenia oculto pero naruto ya tenia previsto eso y ya estaba trazando sellos hasta que "shöton: kesshou Gokakurou(elemento cristal:prisión de cristal)" y un domo de cristal rojo salio del suelo dejando atrapados a las tres momias y danzou por la sorpresa del momento dejo de quitar los grilletes de su brazo.

Todos estaban en shock por lo que acaban de ver el joven peliplateado podía usar el "shöton(elemento cristal)" se suponía que ese elemento y sus usuarios habían desparecido pero ahora frente a ellos habia un usuario de ese elemento -bien ya es hora listos para su castigo- y este mordió su pulgar y marco el kanji de shini en su manga y de pronto se comenzo a sentir una presencia aterradora, espectral y poderosa mas que todos ellos hay y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar aparecio un ser que realmente daba miedo.

Este ser era el dios de la muerte que veía donde estaba y cuando vio al joven ojivioleta se acerco un poco y empezó a tomar su forma humana por asi decirlo hasta mostrar a una hermosa chica – ** _hola naru-kun a que debo ser invocada por mi lindo novio-_** y ahora si mas de uno pensó que les daría un infarto hay mismo el chico habia invocado a la ahora conocida diosa de la muerte y esta decía ser la novia de el chico kyubi según los civiles – hola shini-chan te tengo un regalo mejor dicho tres ahora mismo los pondré en la balanza y tu nos dirás a que circulo pertenecen si – **_me parece bien naru-kun pero antes quiero mi beso-_** y dicho y hecho shinigami beso a naruto el beso duro 3 minutos para incomodidad de los presentes después de separarse ambos tenían sonrojos y una sonrisa aunque la de la deidad se veía lujuriosa¿?.

-bien es hora- dando inicio a una larga cadena de sellos que fueron cerca de 45 sellos y dijo "Noroi no kami: rengoku no handan(maldición de dios: juicio del purgatorio)" tras esas palabras una balanza comenzo a surgir del suelo esta era una mujer con una venda en los ojos un libro en su mano izquierda y en la derecha tiene una balanza mas pequeña y era totalmente dorada – muy bien esta balanza dirá si son inocentes o culpables dependiendo sus pecados ella si son irreparables morirán en el acto y sin dolor y si tienen redención les dejara vivir pero con una penitencia y shini-chan les dirá a cual de los 9 círculos ira cada uno-.

El joven camino hacia los tres penados y con un kunai hizo una pequeña herida en cada uno y poso una gota de sangre en la balanza -el primero sera homura- y como dijo en la balanza aparecio el nombre mitokado homura, traición, violación, secuestro, culpable- QUEE NO, ESO ES MENTIRA ESTO DEBE SER OBRA TUYA MALDITO NIÑO- ,- bien este no tiene perdón shini-chan a donde ira- - ** _el sera enviado al 4to circulo, el circulo de la envidia-_** la balanza siguió con los nombres, utatane koharu, traición, robo, secuestro, venta de información culpable -NO, NOOOO PIEDAD PIEDAD POR FAVOR- pedía a gritos la anciana pero era muy tarde – **_tu iras al 6to circulo, el circulo de la lujuria-_** y el ultimo nombre shimura danzou, alta traición, robo de secretos de clanes, secuestro de niños, experimentación humana, asesinato, genocidio, tortura y asi siguió con una cadena de delitos casi interminable todos los presentes estaban asqueados por esto y todo bajo sus narices – bien veo que todo lo que descubrí se quedaba corto con esto espero que te diviertas adonde te llevara shini-chan esto sera una pequeña retribución a mi clan- - ** _a ti te tengo un lugar muy especial danzou tu iras a mi circulo personal_** -. (maldición,maldición voy a morir debo hacer algo rápido) pensaba a mil por hora el tuerto y pensó que usando el izanagi podria escapar -olvidalo momia el izanagi no funcionara una vez juzgado por la balanza esta sellara todas tus habilidades y gracias a la barrera tus ambus no vendrán en tu ayuda- termino el joven para mayor furia de danzou esta a punto de morir y no podía hacer nada - ** _muy bien ya es hora de partir naru-kun pronto volveremos a visitarte_** \- naruto asiente con una sonrisa y asi la diosa desapareció llevándose consigo las almas de los condenados el uzumaki deshizo los jutsus y todo quedo en silencio que curiosamente se sentía una muy inusual paz.

\- bien oji-san ya esta resuelto este problema ahora con lo que decía, tengo a la persona indicada para el puesto si ella esta de acuerdo claro esta- comento el uzumaki -y quien seria naruto-kun?- pregunto curioso el sandaime de a quien nombraría para el puesto -a tsunade senju como la godaime hokage dime estas de acuerdo tsunade-chan- le pregunto el rubio a su prometida de grandes pechos quien estaba un poco seria todos en la sala esperaban su respuesta y con la seriedad que mostraba comenzaron a pensar que rechazaría el cargo pero -esta bien naruto-kun pero quiero mi recompensa-,- hai tsunade-chan muy bien oji-san ya tienes tu reemplazo, esta usted de acuerdo feudal-dono?- pregunto viendo al feudal – me parece bien naruto-dono si eso es todo me despido- , -gracias feudal-dono- y asi el rubio trazo unos sellos y "hiraishin no jutsu(jutsu del dios del trueno volador)" y regreso al feudal a su hogar mientras todos sin excepción estaban boquiabiertos pero mejor no preguntaron.

\- bien si es todo se levanta la sesión, tsunade el nombramiento se dará en 3 días de acuerdo- declaro el sandaime – de acuerdo sensei- ,- bien oji-san nosotros nos retiramos, ikaros- llamo el rubio y aparecio la bella ángel con la niña en brazos en ese momento todo el mundo quería matar su duda asi que -disculpen que pregunte pero quien es esa niña- pregunto un civil que no era mas que mebuki los que sabían se vieron entre si y kurama y naruto respondieron al unisono – es mi hija- todo quedo en silencio hasta que -TU HIJA- gritaron los civiles y otros lideres de clanes – asi es es mi hija algún problema- , - por supuesto que si no que ella es tu madre y no eres muy joven para eso- declaro otro civil – uff, ya explicar esto tantas veces se esta volviendo tedioso; ella es mi madre adoptiva no de sangre y también MI prometida ademas tanto en los clanes uzumaki como el ootsutsuki esta permitido el incesto alguna otra duda-. Termino naruto aclarando el punto sobre todo cuando dijo que la pelirroja era SU prometida.

Mientras todos incluido el sandaime tenían un pensamiento muy claro en su mente (maldito suertudo) por ver la suerte que tenia el uzumaki mientras que nuestro grupo salia de la torre hokage con dirección a la mansión y esperar al dia siguiente y ver que sucedería de ahora en adelante para nuestros héroes.

 _Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar e estado un poco tocado de salud en ultimas estancias pero ya estoy recuperándome y de regreso con otro capitulo terminado, se vio un pequeño avanze de lo que cambiara en la aldea de ahora en adelante, ahora las preguntas del dia ¿Quienes serán las otras prometidas del peliplata?, ¿morirá el sandaime sigue en debate?, ¿le daremos un equipo genin a naruto? Quien sabe esta y mas preguntas siguen sin responderse por cierto en el próximo capitulo "recuerdos angelicales y conociendo a kagura uchiha¡" el proximo fic a actualizar sera "naruto amor ½ sin mas que decir... ja ne._


	8. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
